Hydra Malfoy
by Irene Disldoe
Summary: Hydra était aux Malfoy ce que Sirius était aux Black. Déterminée à suivre sa propre voie, la jeune fille se détourne de celle tracée par sa famille, quitte à défier cette dernière et à s'allier au camp adverse. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attire l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres... L'intérêt d'un Mage Noir n'est jamais à prendre à la légère...
1. Prologue

**Hey hey hey!**

_"Quoi? Elle se lance dans une nouvelle histoire alors qu'elle n'a même pas fini Voices in my Head?!"_ ( hop, placement produit de mon autre histoire furtif )

Et oui... Que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça, et cette histoire est encours d'écriture depuis un bon bout de temps déjà... Je n'ai pas pu résister...

Donc me voici, avec une toute nouvelle histoire ( encore sur Harry Potter, bien sûr ) mais avec cette fois-ci une personnage ORIGINAL! Dingue, fou, folie!

Bon, le ton de cette histoire-ci sera moins sombre que celui de Voices in My Head... Enfin, au début, gniark gniark!

Du coup, à vous qui avez cliqué sur cette histoire, un milliard de mille** mercis!** J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaira et, si c'est le cas (ou même si ce n'est pas le cas ) n'hésitez pas à laisser une **review**, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et moi ça me gonfle à bloc! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte à quel point ça fait plaisir à l'auteur! Donc, n'hésitez pas!

Encore un grand merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

Lucius Malefoy sentait des gouttes de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque et couler dans son dos. L'atmosphère de la pièce était moite, la chaleur, étouffante. Il aurait volontiers coupé la lourde chevelure d'un blond presque blanc qui le caractérisait au profit d'un peu de fraîcheur. Il n'imaginait pas ce que devait ressentir Narcissa, sa femme. Bien que vêtue d'une unique robe de nuit blanche, la jeune femme était recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur. Et pour cause : elle était en train d'accoucher.

Lucius passa un mouchoir en tissu sur le front luisant de sa femme. Cette dernière, perdue dans la douleur, se détendit un bref instant pour sourire à son mari. Immédiatement après, son visage entier se contracta et elle poussa un hurlement.

-Allez, Mme Malefoy, l'encouragea le médicomage entre les jambes de cette dernière, déjà prêt à réceptionner l'enfant. À la prochaine contraction, il sera là, je peux déjà voir son crâne !

Lucius lança un regard anxieux au petit homme rondouillet. L'infirmière qui passait à côté de lui adressa un sourire rassurant et assura que tout se passait très bien, rassurant légèrement l'homme.

Lucius se saisit de la main de sa femme et la pressa doucement en lui souriant.

-Allez, Cissy, tu y es presque, lui murmura-t-il joyeusement. Dans un instant, tu deviendras mère.

Narcissa ne lui répondit pas, le visage crispé, mais elle lui broya les doigts, signe que la contraction arrivait.

Lucius lui murmura des encouragements tout en lui caressant le front tandis que sa femme hurlait tout en poussant sous les instructions du médicomage et de l'infirmière. Pour peu, elle aurait presque préféré déroger à la tradition familiale et accoucher à Sainte-Mangouste, entourée par tout un personnel, et non pas dans sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy. Mais sa mère avait été intransigeante, et pas question d'être celle par qui la honte entrerait dans la famille Black. Sa sœur, Andromeda, y avait déjà suffisamment contribué.

Son mari, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait tout de même beaucoup de chance : les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante sein des familles de Sang Pur, mais rares étaient ceux aussi heureux que le sien : Narcissa et lui avaient été fiancés très jeunes et, fort heureusement, étaient tombés amoureux très rapidement.

De plus, Narcissa possédait bien des avantages : en plus de la richesse et la renommée de sa famille, elle avait un physique plus qu'avantageux : très grande et très mince, de longs cheveux blonds – une rareté chez les Black -, de grands yeux gris et un visage fin et délicat.

Même ainsi, le visage rougi et couvert de sueur, des mèches de cheveux collés à ses joues et les sourcils froncés de souffrance, Lucius la trouvait magnifique. Oui, aucun doute, il était amoureux de sa femme. Cependant, lorsqu'ils étaient en dehors de l'intimité, ils affichaient un air froid et distant. La tradition, une fois de plus…

Un hurlement bien différent que ceux de Narcissa poussait tira soudainement Lucius de ses pensées. Détournant son visage de sa femme qui se laissait retomber sur ses oreillers avec soulagement, il se tourna vers le médicomage qui tenait un bébé couvert de sang, gigotant et hurlant.

Lucius sentit une bouffée d'émotion le prendre à la gorge et s'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il se serait sans doute mis à pleurer. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança vers le guérisseur en tendant les bras d'un air fébrile.

Le médicomage lui sourit.

-Félicitations, Mr Malefoy, vous voilà l'heureux père d'un petit garçon.

À ces mots, Lucius se sentit rougir de fierté et d'orgueil. Un garçon ! Son garçon ! Le médicomage lui donna précautionneusement l'enfant et Lucius contempla avec ravissement le petit être qui s'égosillait dans ses bras. Il remarqua avec enchantement que les quelques cheveux qu'il possédait sur son crâne paraissaient être clairs, aussi clairs que les siens. Un vrai Malefoy !

Serrant prudemment le bébé contre lui, Lucius retourna s'accroupir auprès de Narcissa afin qu'elle puisse contempler l'enfant.

-Bravo, Cissy, chuchota-t-il d'un air heureux en embrassant le dos de sa main. Je te présente Draco Malefoy, notre magnifique fils.

Narcissa, l'air égaré, riva son regard sur le bébé plutôt maigrelet qui gigotait sans cesser de pleurer dans les bras de son père. Son visage s'éclaira alors de bonheur et elle sentit des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. Contrairement à son époux, elle ne les retenait pas.

-Donne-le-moi, souffla-t-elle en tendant les bras afin de tenir son fils contre elle. Je veux le tenir…

Soudain, alors que Lucius était prêt à lui donner Draco, Narcissa poussa un cri de douleur et son corps entier se tendit.

-Narcissa ! s'écria Lucius en serrant son fils contre lui. Que lui arrive-t-il ?! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse du médicomage qui se précipitait à nouveau entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

L'infirmière, l'air soucieux, vint prendre le bébé des bras de Lucius afin de l'emmailloter pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, tout en gardant en œil sur Mme Malefoy. Lucius, fou d'inquiétude, la laissa faire sans protester, le regard rivé sur son épouse, attendant avec angoisse le verdict du médecin.

-Alors ça…, murmura le médicomage en se redressant légèrement.

-Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il ? demanda Lucius avec angoisse.

Le médicomage posa son regard alternativement sur lui et sur sa femme.

-Il y en a un deuxième, déclara-t-il avec ahurissement.

Et alors qu'il donnait des instructions à Narcissa, Lucius se figeait, totalement stupéfait.

Un deuxième ? Un _deuxième ? _

Ils n'avaient jamais prévu d'avoir un deuxième enfant ! Si le premier-né était un garçon, à quoi cela servait-il d'en avoir d'autres ?

Alors en plus, des jumeaux ! Les Malefoy n'avaient pas de jumeaux. Il n'osait imaginer la tête qu'allait faire sa mère quand il lui apprendrait la nouvelle…

Et puis soudain, le médicomage tenait un bébé tout aussi ensanglanté et hurlant que le premier, à l'exception qu'il paraissait plus dodu et plus vigoureux.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir d'une quelconque manière, le médicomage lui tendait l'enfant en annonçant :

-C'est une petite fille !

Une fille ?

Lucius se saisit prudemment du bébé et l'enveloppa dans les pans de sa cape afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, indécis, et incapable de ressentir la même fierté qu'il avait eue pour Draco.

Une _fille_. Si encore ça avait été un garçon, ça serait mieux passé aux yeux des Sang Purs : deux héritiers pour le prix d'un, ça n'était pas commun ! Mais les filles n'apportaient que du tracas : il fallait leur trouver un mari respectable le plus rapidement possible et prendre garde à ce qu'elles ne fassent pas honte à la famille…

Le bébé avait déjà cessé de pleurer, remarqua-t-il avec étonnement. En effet, le nouveau-né s'était calmé de lui-même, ses petits poings serrés et une moue boudeuse assez comique sur la bouche.

Se forçant à sourire, Lucius se tourna vers Narcissa, à qui l'infirmière avant rendu Draco. La jeune femme serrait doucement le petit garçon contre elle, mais elle cherchait du regard son deuxième enfant.

Lucius s'avança vers elle et, sans un mot, lui tendit la fillette. Narcissa, à nouveau, avait les yeux emplis de larmes. En la voyant si heureuse, Lucius sentit son sourire se faire plus authentique. Voilà qu'il était père de deux enfants !

-Félicitations, mon amour, chuchota-t-il en embrassant doucement la joue de sa femme. Tu nous a offert deux beaux enfants.

Narcissa eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

-Je ne les ai pas fait toute seule, bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son sang-froid.

Sa mère ne manquerait pas de la tancer si elle apprenait qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions si longtemps !

-Elle a l'air plus calme que son frère, remarqua-t-elle en désignant Draco qui commençait tout juste à cesser de pleurer.

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? demanda-t-il en désignant la petite fille qui dormait désormais à poings fermés.

À vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais réfléchi à l'éventualité d'avoir une fille. Dans l'esprit de Lucius, il était impensable que son premier-né ne soient pas un garçon. De ce fait, ils avaient longuement discuté avant de se mettre d'accord pour Draco.

-Il faut respecter les coutumes des Black.

Rien qu'à l'idée des innombrables débats qu'ils avaient eu pour choisir un prénom approprié, Lucius en avait mal à la tête. Dire qu'il allait falloir remettre ça…

-Pourquoi pas Hydra ? proposa doucement Narcissa en dévisageant son mari.

Lucius marqua son étonnement.

-Tu connais le nom des constellations par cœur ? demanda-t-il.

-J'y avais déjà réfléchi, avoua la jeune femme. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

L'Hydre était la plus grande constellation du système solaire… Cependant, la créature mythologique du même nom était loin d'être charmante… Oh, et après tout…

-Va pour Hydra, abdiqua Lucius.

Hydra Malefoy.

Si ça pouvait lui éviter des nouvelles heures de négociations…

-Et bien félicitations, Mr et Mme Malfoy ! s'exclama le médicomage en essuyant ses mains dans une serviette que lui avait tendue l'infirmière. Vous voilà parents de deux beaux enfants !

Lucius sourit fièrement. En effet, quel beau tableau ils formaient !

Cependant, quand son regard gris acier tomba sur Hydra, il sentit son sourire s'amoindrir.

En cet instant, il ne pensait pas à la guerre qui faisait rage dehors, ni au tatouage qui ornait son avant-bras gauche, ni au fait qu'il allait devoir bientôt présenter officiellement ses deux enfants aux familles de Sang Pur, ainsi qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait exigé de voir tous les nouveaux nés de ses partisans.

Et il n'avait aucune idée du destin terrible qui attendait ses enfants.

* * *

Alors?

Bon, moyen, mauvais? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti!

Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre une fois par mois, en sachant que je dois aussi avancer dans mon autre histoire! Mais pour celle-ci, j'ai de l'avance, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître!

Alors, je vous souhaite un bon mois d'octobre et à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Coucouuuu!**_

Merci pour cet accueil assez enthousiaste du prologue, ça me fait chaud au coeur!

Voici le premier chapitre de Hydra Malfoy! Par contre... vouc avez vu sa taille? Vous avez vu? C'est plus long que le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait pour Voices in my Head! Et, étant donné que je dois jongler avec les deux histoires, et que ce chapitre a déjà été écrit à l'avance, j'espère que vouc comprenez qu'il y aura sans doute de lonnngs délais entre les chapitres! Cela dit, je resterai dans le mesure du raisonnable ( genre, il faudra pas quatre mois quoi ).

Ah oui! Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai totalement oublié le Disclaimer dans le chapitre précédent! Du coup,

**Disclaimer:** Harry Pooter n'appartient à personne d'autre que JK Rowling! Seul le personnage de Hydra m'appartient à 100%!

Et un _**immmmmennnnnnnnsse**_ merci à ceux qui me laissent des **reviews**, c'est vous les meilleurs! Donc, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser! ça ne coûte pas grand-choses, justes une minute de votre temps, et moi, ça me fait ma journée!

Allez, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

Hydra regardait la locomotive rouge avec impatience et émerveillement. Enfin, elle y était ! Le Poudlard Express !

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour cet instant depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. Celui où, enfin, elle quitterait le Manoir Malefoy et les regards constamment désapprobateurs de ses parents pour aller à Poudlard !

-Hydra, l'appela sèchement son père.

Détournant ses yeux du train, Hydra posa un regard froid sur sa famille. À les voir ainsi, il était impossible de ne pas les reconnaître : le clan Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Tous les trois très grands et minces, avec cette chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux gris acier et un air hautain que Draco avait très vite appris à adopter en toutes circonstances. Et puis, il y avait elle, Hydra. Le mouton noir de la famille Malefoy.

Physiquement, tout d'abord, elle ne correspondait pas aux « standards »: quand elle était plus jeune, sa grand-mère Druella avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle était une version plus colorée des Malefoy : ses cheveux étaient blond doré et légèrement bouclés, ce qu'elle devait tenir de son côté Black. Ses yeux, eux, formaient un camaïeu de bleu de de vert. Ce n'était pas une immense différence, somme toute : mais cela suffisait déjà à la démarquer. De plus, elle était plutôt petite pour ses onze ans. Draco la dépassait déjà d'une demi-tête, à son grand agacement. Enfin, son visage ne possédait aucun trait des Malefoy : ni le nez légèrement pointu, ni le menton haut et fier. Elle était une Black de pure souche.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr : elle avait remarqué très jeune la différence de traitement entre son frère et elle. Son père était plus encourageant avec Draco, plus chaleureux, plus enclin à lui offrir des cadeaux, à passer du temps avec lui… Elle, Lucius l'avait toujours regardée avec plus de froideur et de distance. Depuis quelques temps, le mépris s'était même ajouté.

Hydra avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de rendre son père fière d'elle : sa fierté, il la réservait toute entière à Draco.

Quant à sa mère, comme si elle suivait l'exemple de son père, elle se montrait plus câline avec Draco, moins sévère…

Désormais, Hydra repoussait avec colère toutes ses tentatives pour se rapprocher d'elle. Sa chance était passée, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se serrer en voyant l'air peiné que prenait sa mère dès que Hydra évitait ses petites attentions.

Traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle, elle s'approcha de sa famille en jetant des regards curieux et impatients aux gens autour d'elle. Il y avait tellement de monde ! Un garçon tenait son crapaud qui tentait visiblement de s'enfuir, une fille aux cheveux impossibles disait au revoir à ses parents, tandis qu'un autre garçon avec des vêtements trop grands pour lui et des cheveux en broussaille hissait difficilement sa valise dans le train. Son père lui mit une main sur l'épaule, coupant sa contemplation, et l'entraîna vers le quai pour rejoindre Narcissa qui enlaçait Draco. Ils passèrent devant une grande famille composée uniquement de rouquins, et Hydra remarqua que son père échangeait un regard sombre avec le père des roux. _Les Weasley, _comprit Hydra. Son père s'était plaint assez souvent de Arthur Weasley qui, selon lui, déshonorait l'ensemble des Sang Purs en s'intéressant aux Moldus.

Narcissa Malefoy finissait de dire au revoir à son fils. Pour l'occasion, Draco s'était plaqué les cheveux en arrière, quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. Hydra trouvait ça plutôt ridicule, mais elle ne l'avait pas dit à son frère.

Narcissa embrassa une dernière fois Draco sur la joue.

-Sois sage, Draco, recommanda-t-elle. Et travaille bien en classe.

-Toujours, Mère, répondit le jeune homme avec arrogance, faisant lever le yeux de sa sœur au ciel.

Lucius posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui souhaita une bonne rentrée à Poudlard d'un air ridiculement solennel. Hydra se retint de ricaner, voyant que Narcissa se tournait vers elle.

Sa mère lui embrassa le front avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte ou Hydra demeura raide, les lèvres pincées.

-Sois bien sage à Poudlard, dit simplement Narcissa.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de sa fille, remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Bellatrix, soupira-t-elle d'un air fataliste.

Hydra fronça les sourcils à son tour, une moue boudeuse s'affichant automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Sa mère lui disait souvent ça, mais le sens de la phrase avait évolué au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré sa tante, ou alors n'en avait aucun souvenir, celle-ci étant enfermée à Azkaban depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, mais elle en avait entendu assez sur elle pour comprendre ce que sa mère voulait dire. Tempérament trop fougueux, pas assez soignée, pas assez grande ni assez mince pour une Malefoy, les traits du visage trop prononcés…

Hydra se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se tourner vers son père. Celui-ci lui adressa un simple signe de tête, ses yeux la jaugeant froidement.

-Sois sage, recommanda-t-il, et ça aurait pu paraître banal s'il n'y avait pas cette pointe d'avertissement réel. Hydra traduisit la phrase par : « Ne fais pas honte à la famille Malefoy. »

-Le train est sur le point de partir, déclara Narcissa. En effet, les élèves finissaient de dire au revoir à leurs parents et montaient tous dans les wagons.

-Au revoir Père, au revoir Mère, salua Draco.

Hydra ne prit même pas cette peine. Se saisissant de sa lourde valise, elle monta dans le train sans se retourner, son frère à sa suite. Il était temps : la porte s'était à peine refermée derrière eux que la locomotive s'ébranla et le Poudlard Express quitta la gare de King's Cross.

Arrivés dans le couloir, Hydra et Draco échangèrent un regard. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir une différence de traitement entre un frère et une sœur sans que la relation entre ces derniers demeure intacte. Hydra se souvenait d'un temps où Draco et elle passait leurs journées à jouer ensemble, à se courir après et où ils exigeaient qu'on les appelle « Hydra-Co ». Mais en grandissant, ils s'étaient progressivement éloignés l'un de l'autre, Draco voulant correspondre à l'idéal de son père tandis que Hydra prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à s'en éloigner. Désormais, ils pouvaient à peine s'adresser la parole sans finir par se provoquer.

-Je vais retrouver Vincent, Gregory et Pansy, l'informa Draco d'un ton froid.

Hydra fronça le nez. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson étaient les enfants de collègues du Ministère de leur père. Des Sang Purs, cela allait de soi. Lorsque leurs parents respectifs les avaient fait se rencontrer, Draco s'était rapidement forgé d'amitié avec les deux garçons. Quant à Hydra et Pansy, il ne leur avait guère fallu plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour comprendre qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

-Si tu veux, répondit Hydra en haussant les épaules. Je vais chercher un compartiment libre.

Elle tourna les talons et, sans un dernier regard pour son frère, s'éloigna le long du couloir et tirant sa valise, tentant de ravaler la boule d'amertume qui se formait dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Draco voyage avec elle, de toute façon. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une boule d'amertume se former dans sa gorge. La jeune fille cligna des paupières pour chasser les stupides larmes qu'elle sentait gonfler sous ses yeux. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle pour constater que le couloir était bondé.

Se frayant un passage entre tous les élèves qui peuplaient le couloir en s'interpellant joyeusement, la jeune Malefoy se mit en quête d'un compartiment.

Cependant, Hydra s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'y avait plus une place libre dans tous les compartiments, excepté dans l'un où il n'y avait que des sixièmes années de Serdaigle, ce que Hydra préférait éviter. Elle doutait qu'ils accueillent une première année avec enthousiasme.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait quand même pas passer tout le voyage seule dans le couloir ? Sa gorge se serrant à cette éventualité, Hydra continua d'avancer le long des wagons, jusqu'à arriver au dernier compartiment où, Ô miracle ! il n'y avait que deux occupants qui semblaient avoir son âge.

Avec soulagement, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte vitrée avec un sourire timide. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle.

-Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement timide, je peux m'installer avec vous ? Il n'y a plus aucune place nulle part.

Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de deux garçons, dont l'un des deux était un rouquin couvert de taches de rousseur. Un Weasley, encore. Elle n'imaginait pas la tête que ferait son père si elle la voyait à cet instant.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui dit le deuxième occupant en lui souriant timidement.

En le regardant de plus près, Hydra s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du garçon aux vêtements Moldus trop grands qu'elle avait repéré sur le quai. Elle-même était déjà vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard : tout pour éviter les horribles robes coûteuses que sa mère s'entêtait à lui acheter.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en souriant avec soulagement tout en pénétrant dans le compartiment.

Les deux garçons se levèrent afin de l'aider à hisser sa valise dans les filets au-dessus des sièges en cuir. Une fois que ce fut fait, Hydra se laissa tomber à côté du roux, essoufflée.

-Je m'appelle Ron, se présenta ce dernier en lui tendant une main amicale. Ron Weasley.

Hydra lui serra la main sans hésiter, tout en espérant que le garçon n'allait pas la détester une fois qu'il connaîtrait son propre nom. Arthur Weasley devait raconter des horreurs sur Lucius une fois chez lui… et Hydra ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, son père n'était pas avare de coups bas pour le discréditer au Ministère de la Magie.

-Et moi, Hydra Malefoy, répondit-elle, le cœur battant.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Ron se figea.

-Malefoy ? répéta-t-il. ( Hydra fit un signe d'assentiment.) Comme Lucius Malefoy ?

-Oui, approuva Hydra en se sentant rougir. C'est mon père.

-Ah. C'est juste, heu… Mon père n'aime pas beaucoup le tien, l'informa Ron, l'air gêné.

Hydra se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, réentendant déjà son père parler de soutien familial, et du fait qu'il fallait toujours donner l'image d'une famille unie et soudée, et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'entendit-elle dire. Je n'aime pas beaucoup mon père non plus.

Ron écarquilla les yeux d'un air surpris, avant d'émettre un rire mi-gêné, mi-appréciateur.

-Pas de rancune, alors ? demanda le roux avec un grand sourire.

Hydra soupira de soulagement.

-Pas de rancune, confirma-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se serrèrent une seconde fois la main, plus fermement.

-Et toi ? demanda le blondinette en se tournant vers le petit brun qui leur faisait face. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Harry. Harry Potter, lui répondit ce dernier en lui tendant à son tour sa main.

Hydra, qui s'était déjà avancée pour la lui serrer, se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

-_Le _Harry Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Harry eut l'air assez gêné et hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Wouaw, excuse-moi, c'est juste que… wouaw, je ne m'y attendais pas ! s'excusa Hydra en se forçant à adopter un ton plus calme, comme sa mère le lui avait appris.

Comme tous les enfants sorciers, elle connaissait l'histoire de Harry Potter qui, âgé de un an seulement, avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que celui-ci cherchait à le tuer. Son père parlait souvent de lui à la maison. Comme tous les sorciers, il ne comprenait pas comment un bébé avait pu défaire le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! Et accessoirement, son patron, même si Hydra ne devait absolument _jamais _le dire à qui que ce soit, ce dont elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention. Un père ex-Mangemort, elle s'en passerait plutôt bien.

Cependant, Lucius n'avait jamais mentionné le fait que Harry Potter avait le même âge qu'elle et Draco.

Elle serra fermement la main de Harry, en s'efforçant de ne pas le dévisager, même si elle mourrait d'envie de voir s'il avait vraiment une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-Enchantée, dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Ensuite, les trois jeunes gens parlèrent de sujets plus légers

-Tu crois que tu seras dans quelle Maison ? demanda Ron en sortant son rat de sa poche, un dénommé Croûtard.

-Maison ? répéta Harry sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les quatre Maisons de Poudlard ? s'étonna Hydra.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment Harry Potter pouvait ignorer ce genre de chose ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

-J'ai été élevé chez mon oncle et ma tante Moldus, dit-il. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier avant mes onze ans. Avant ça, ils ne me l'avaient jamais. Ils pensaient que je ne servais pas à grand-chose, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hydra se tourna vers Ron, qui semblait aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

-Je t'explique, alors, dit Ron en posant Croûtard à côté de lui. Il y a quatre Maisons : Serdaigle, c'est celle où vont ceux qui aiment bien apprendre et étudier. Poufsouffle, c'est les loyaux. Gryffondor, ce sont les courageux et Serpentard, les ambitieux. Beaucoup de mages noirs ont été envoyés à Serpentard, grimaça Ron. Je n'imagine pas la réaction de mes parents si je suis envoyé là-bas… Toute ma famille est à Gryffondor.

-Mais… les familles ne sont pas envoyées dans la même Maison ? demanda Harry.

-Oh non, pas forcément. Ça dépend des personnes, répondit Ron.

-Je sais que tes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, dit Hydra à Harry, qui eut l'air surpris.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il.

-Mes parents me l'ont dit, une fois, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle omit de dire que son père était en train de traiter la mère de Harry de « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

-J'aimerais bien être à Gryffondor, comme tous mes frères et sœurs, déclara Ron d'un ton songeur. Plutôt mourir que d'être à Serpentard ! Et toi, tu crois que tu iras où ? demanda-t-il à Hydra.

-Tous les Malefoy étaient à Serpentard, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle vit avec amusement le bout des oreilles du rouquin se mettre à rougir et haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Peut-être que tu tiens plus du côté de ta mère, intervint Harry dans le but d'aider Ron.

-En effet, je tiens beaucoup plus d'elle que de mon père, confirma Hydra en souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais tous les Black sont aussi allés à Serpentard.

En voyant l'air déconfit de ses camarades, elle éclata de rire, rapidement rejointe par ces derniers.

-Enfin, reprit Hydra une fois qu'ils se furent un peu calmés, j'exagère. Il y a eu une exception chez les Black. L'un d'entre eux n'est pas allé à Serpentard, mais chez les Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? voulut savoir Ron.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, il a été exclu de la famille Black. Sa mère a brûlé son nom de l'arbre généalogique familial, et personne ne peut parler de lui.

À nouveau, elle rit en voyant l'air effaré de ses compagnons.

-Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? risqua Harry, vite approuvé par Ron qui hocha la tête.

-Les Black et les Malefoy sont extrêmes, affirma Hydra. Heureusement que tu ne connais pas mon père, tu ferais une syncope.

-Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ? demanda Ron.

Hydra hocha négativement la tête.

-J'ai toujours été différente d'eux, même si ça ne leur plaît pas, affirma-t-elle avec force et fierté.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire, puis les trois nouveaux amis enchaînèrent sur des sujets plus légers.

Hydra, bien que d'abord impressionnée d'être en train de parler à Harry Potter, se détendit rapidement en voyant qu'il était amical et plutôt timide. Ron, lui semblait assez amusant. La fillette ne put s'empêcher d'être profondément soulagée : même si elle avait essayé de ne pas le laisser paraître, elle avait craint de ne pas se faire d'amis à Poudlard, alors que Draco en avait déjà trois !

Ron leur montra son rat de compagnie, Croûtard.

-Il ne sert pas à grand-chose, dit-il en examinant le rongeur. Il ne fait que dormir et manger. Il était à mon frère, Percy, mais il me l'a donné.

-Tu crois que si je sors mon chat, Croûtard va être effrayé ? demanda Hydra en se saisissant du panier en osier qu'elle avait gardé à côté d'elle. Il va devenir fou, s'il reste là-dedans, et quand il sortira il va tout détruire.

-Tout détruire, à ce point ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard soupçonneux au panier.

-Il est totalement fou, quand il s'y met, assura la blondinette.

Ron avait l'air légèrement inquiet.

-Heu… tu es sûre qu'il ne va pas attaquer Croûtard ?

-Aucun risque, affirma-t-elle. Ce chat a des problèmes mentaux, mais il n'a jamais attaqué une souris, même quand elles passent juste sous son nez.

-Ah… bon, d'accord alors…, consentit Ron en tenant tout de même son rat avec précaution.

Hydra souleva le couvercle du panier. Aussitôt, une petite boule de poil noire sortit sa tête.

-Oh… Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Harry qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air attendri.

Même Ron sembla trouver le chaton adorable.

-Gal, répondit Hydra en posant le chat sur ses genoux. Ça veut dire « taré » en norvégien.

-Heu… mais pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça ? demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

-La première fois que j'ai vu ce chat, il était dans mon parc et il allait se jeter dans mon étang, sans aucune raison. J'ai dû insister pour pouvoir le garder, parce qu'il a des vraies crises de folie : il détruit quelque chose, il se jette du premier étage… et mon père venait de revenir d'un voyage d'affaires en Norvège, donc… Mais le reste du temps, il est normal.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire en entendant l'histoire de Hydra. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme qui vendait des bonbons sur son chariot passa dans le couloir et leur demanda s'ils voulaient quelque chose.

-Parfait, s'exclama Harry, je meurs de faim !

Hydra acquiesça vigoureusement et regarda d'un œil brillant toutes les friandises qui ornaient le chariot : au Manoir, elle n'avait jamais le droit d'en prendre, alors ici, elle n'allait pas se priver ! Mais Ron fronça le nez avec un air gêné.

-Ma mère m'a préparé des tartines, dit-il sans enthousiasme.

Il sortit de ses affaires des tartines emballées.

-Elle oublie toujours que je n'aime pas le pâté, soupira-t-il.

-Alors, on partage, dit Harry.

Ron ouvrait la bouche pour protester, mais Hydra le devança :

-Oui, on met en commun !

Harry ne le savait peut-être pas, mais son père disait toujours que les Weasley étaient trop pauvres pour s'acheter des vêtements corrects, et Ron avait mentionné la robe d'occasion qu'il allait devoir porter… Aussi, elle craignait de comprendre la raison de la gêne du rouquin.

Ils firent un festin de Chocogrenouilles, de Fizwizbiz et de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Ron prétendait que son frère lui avait appris un sort pour faire devenir Croûtard jaune et avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour le leur montrer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés rentra dans le compartiment.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle, un garçon nommé Neville a perdu son crapaud, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

-Non, on n'a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron.

Mais la fillette semblait intéressée par autre chose.

-Tu fais de la magie ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je me suis entraînée chez moi à lancer des sorts, et à chaque fois ça a marché !

Hydra afficha le même air ahuri que ses compagnons. Ses parents l'avaient laissée s'entraîner ? Les siens avaient confisqué sa baguette à l'instant où ils étaient de retour au Manoir Malefoy !

« Trop injuste ! » s'indigna-t-elle brièvement alors que l'autre fille s'installait afin d'observer le sort que Ron allait lancer.

Celui-ci sembla pris au dépourvu et le sort qu'il lança n'eut pas le moindre effet.

-C'est ce que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Pas très brillant, comme résultat, remarqua la brune.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lui lança un regard noir.

-C'était la première fois qu'il le lançait, intervint Hydra en foudroyant l'autre fillette du regard. Une fois qu'il aura un peu plus d'entraînement, il y parviendra parfaitement !

La brune se tourna vers elle et releva le menton d'un air hautain.

-Et tu es ? demanda-t-elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, Hydra avait été élevée par les Malefoy, et si elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié son père, il lui avait tout de même appris deux ou trois petites choses.

Et être méprisante ou hautaine, Hydra y excellait.

-Hydra Malefoy, se présenta-t-elle d'un ton polaire qu'elle n'utilisait que rarement, et qu'elle savait être très intimidant. ( Sa mère le lui en avait déjà fait le reproche ).

L'effet fut immédiat : la brune perdit de sa superbe et rougit légèrement.

-Hermione Granger. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les garçons.

-Ron Weasley.

-Et moi Harry, Harry Potter, se présentèrent-ils à tour de rôle.

Aussitôt, Hermione Granger écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trépigner d'excitation.

-C'est vrai ? J'ai lu tous les livres qui parlent de toi ! On te cite dans _Histoire de la Magie _et dans…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et un garçon au visage lunaire passa sa tête dans le compartiment.

-Hermione, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il avait vu Trevor à l'avant du train !

-Oh, j'arrive Neville ! s'exclama Hermione en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Hydra la regarda sortir avec soulagement.

-Elle est totalement folle, cette fille, remarqua Ron en prenant un Chocogrenouille.

Harry avait l'air inquiet.

-Vous vous êtes déjà entraîné à lancer des sorts chez vous ?

-Non, répondit Ron. Ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser essayer.

-Pareil, renchérit Hydra. La mienne a confisqué ma baguette jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Soudain, pour la troisième fois en très peu de temps, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Draco, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, entrèrent.

Hydra lança un regard surpris à son frère, mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention.

-Alors c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

-Oui, dit Harry.

Hydra remarqua qu'il jetait un coup d'œil légèrement inquiet à Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient tous deux très grands et très musclés pour leur âge. Seulement, Hydra était la seule de leur trio à savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien dans le crâne.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe, et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit Draco d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

Harry et Ron lancèrent un regard surpris à Hydra, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Draco se tourna vers elle et parut seulement la remarquer. Ils échangèrent un regard, mais ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Mais Hydra connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il était stupéfait et furieux qu'elle soit dans le même compartiment que Harry Potter et qu'elle soit devenue amie avec lui avant lui.

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Draco tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur, et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Hydra se leva, le visage brûlant de colère.

-Tais-toi un peu, Draco, tu nous fatigues à parler pour ne rien dire ! Si tu es venu pour nous ennuyer, toi et tes gorilles de compagnie pouvez partir ! lança-t-elle d'un ton réfrigérant.

Elle était furieuse contre son frère. Elle venait de se faire des amis, et cet imbécile n'allait pas tout gâcher !

Draco sembla légèrement surpris qu'elle s'en prenne directement à lui. Il lui lança un regard noir, mais choisit de l'ignorer, préférant sans doute appliquer le mantra de leur père : « En public, on montre une famille soudée ». Hydra était certaine qu'il allait écrire à leurs parents aussitôt qu'ils seraient à Poudlard pour leur dire qu'elle avait déjà transgressé une des lois familiales.

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Il tendit la main à Harry, mais celui-ci refusa de la serrer.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur.

Hydra sentit un sourire fier se peindre sur son visage. Elle était heureuse que Harry ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par son crétin de frère !

Les joues pâles de Draco rosirent légèrement.

-Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils vont finir par déteindre sur toi.

Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps, tandis que les yeux de Hydra lançaient des éclairs.

-Répète un peu ça, dit Ron.

-Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ? lança Malefoy avec mépris.

-Tous les _trois_, le corrigea Hydra d'un ton venimeux.

-Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, dit Harry en s'efforçant de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était, car Crabbe et Goyle étaient quand même beaucoup plus grands qu'eux trois.

-Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai les gars ? demanda Draco après avoir jeté un regard vers sa sœur. On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore.

Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant. Harry et Ron levèrent les poings, mais avant qu'ils aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement offensif, Goyle poussa un hurlement épouvantable.

En baissant, les yeux vers ses chevilles, tous purent apercevoir la raison de son cri.

-Gal ! s'écria Draco.

En effet, c'était la boule de poil noire qui, ses griffes profondément enfoncées dans la cheville du gorille, le mordait agressivement.

Soudain, Crabbe, qui s'était penché dans le but d'aider son camarade, se redressa en criant à son tour : Croûtard était suspendu à son doigt, ses dents pointues profondément enfoncées dans une phalange.

-Croûtard ! s'exclama Ron.

-Ouais ! Vas-y, mon chat ! s'écria Hydra en brandissant les poings.

Draco, en poussant un juron, tenta de donner un coup de pied à Gal. Heureusement, ayant senti le danger, le chat bondit hors de portée en feulant vers le blond.

Hydra vit rouge.

-Ne touche pas à mon chat, toi ! s'écria-t-elle en écrasant furieusement le pied de son frère.

Elle y avait mis toute sa force : Draco poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à sautiller sur un pied en jurant copieusement.

Crabbe secoua son doigt vigoureusement et Croûtard fut projeté contre la vitre du train. Les trois garçons prirent la fuite en poussant des cris perçants.

Hydra, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, dit Hydra, mi-riant, mi-embarrassé. Je savais que c'était un parfait crétin, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il oserait dire des trucs pareils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Harry, ce n'est pas grave.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il vous a insultés !

-Oui, mais tu n'y peux rien, remarqua Ron avec sagesse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il sourit à la blondinette pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui tenait pas du tout rigueur des propos de son frère. Hydra sourit, soulagée.

-Oui, mais n'empêche… heureusement que ces deux-là étaient là pour nous sauver ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son chat dans ses bras. Je suis contente de t'avoir gardé, toi ! Dire que mes parents voulaient se débarrasser de toi !

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Ron en prenant Croûtard, qui avait l'air sonné.

-Parce qu'il est noir. Au Manoir, tous les animaux doivent être blancs. On a des paons albinos…

-Des _paons ? _s'étonna Harry.

Hydra haussa les épaules.

-C'est pour en mettre plein la vue aux invités.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre. Dehors, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.

-On est bientôt arrivés, remarqua Hydra. Vous feriez mieux de mettre vos uniformes avant qu'on arrive.

Soudain, Hermione Granger rentra dans le compartiment.

-Je viens de croiser trois garçons qui disaient que vous les aviez blessés. Vous ne vous êtes pas battus, quand même ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas !

-C'est Gal et Croûtard qui se sont battus, pas nous, répliqua Ron. Ça t'ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ?

-D'accord, je m'en vais, dit Hermione d'un air hautain. J'étais venue vous voir parce que les autre ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans le couloir comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez , si tu veux savoir.

Elle se détourna pour sortir du compartiment en lançant un regard insistant à Hydra. Celle-ci, comprenant le message implicite, la suivit dehors en levant les yeux au ciel afin de laisser les garçons se changer tranquillement.

Dans le couloir, plusieurs personnes s'étaient réunies et Hydra entendit le prénom de Harry revenir plusieurs fois dans les conversations. Elle rejoignit les garçons une fois que ceux-ci se furent changés. La robe de Ron était un peu trop courte pour lui, on voyait ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon.

Une vois retentit alors dans le train :

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Hydra sentit son estomac se contracter et elle vit Ron et Harry pâlir brusquement. Elle remit Gal dans son panier en osier ( pour une fois, il se laissa faire docilement ) et remplit ses poches des dernières friandises qui lui restaient.

Quand le train s'arrêta, les élèves descendirent sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air froid de la nuit les firent frissonner. Un peu perdue, Hydra regarda autour d'elle quand une voix retentit.

-Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît.

En se retournant, Hydra aperçut l'homme le plus grand qu'elle avait jamais vu, avec une barbe hirsute et des yeux noirs qui ressemblaient à des scarabées. Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

-Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?

Hydra dévisagea Harry, impressionnée. Elle se demandait comment il connaissait ce géant.

-Les premières années sont tous là ? Alors, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, c'est glissant. En route !

Les premières années se mirent en file indienne et suivirent Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui plongeait dans l'obscurité. Ils devaient être au cœur d'un profonde forêt.

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid et soudain, tout le groupe lâcha un « Oooooooh » retentissant.

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au somment d'une montagne, un gigantesque château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

Hydra resta bouche bée, émerveillée. Poudlard était encore plus magnifique que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron, qui avaient un air tout aussi hébété qu'elle sur le visage.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid et Hydra s'aperçut qu'il y avait une multitude d'embarcations sur la rive qui n'attendaient que eux.

Elle s'installa prudemment sur une barque avec Harry, Ron, et Hermione les rejoignit.

-Tout le monde est casé ? demanda Hagrid qui s'était lui-même installé sur un petit bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

D'un même mouvement, les barques se mirent à glisser à la surface de l'eau. Hydra se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la surface noire opaque, curieuse de savoir comment les barques avançaient. Peut-être que des êtres de l'eau les tiraient ? Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il y en avait qui vivaient dans le lac. Rapidement cependant, elle reporta son regard sur le château qui les surplombait.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de grotte cachée par un rideau de lierre et débarquèrent dans la cavité. Ensuite, ils grimpèrent une volée d'escaliers taillés dans la roche avant d'arriver devant une immense porte en bois. Hagrid s'avança et frappa trois lourds coups.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et une sorcière avec un chignon strict et un air sévère s'avança.

-Voici les premières années, Pr McGonagall, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

L'enseignante porta sur les élèves un regard intense. Hydra, intimidée, se fit le plus petite possible.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez bientôt entrer dans la grande salle pour le banquet, mais auparavant, vous aller être répartis dans une des quatre maisons de notre école…

Hydra, qui connaissait le discours grâce à son père, laissa son regard vagabonder sur les autres élèves qui les entouraient. Tous écoutaient religieusement l'enseignante. Draco se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un regard mauvais. Elle fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'enseignante. Même si c'était évident que son frère n'allait pas lui pardonner facilement de l'avoir humilié, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent.

-…suivez-moi !

La sorcière se mit en route, suivie de près par le petit groupe d'élèves.

-Mettez-vous en rang, ordonna le professeur McGonagall, et attendez ici un instant, je vous prie.

Les élève échangèrent des regards inquiets tandis que l'enseignante disparaissait dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu crois qu'on va devoir passez des épreuves ? demanda Ron d'un air inquiet.

-Hein ? s'étonna Hydra. Quelles épreuves ?

-Elle n'a pas dit comment ils faisaient pour nous répartir, s'inquiéta Harry.

-J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je pense qu'il rigolait.

Hydra se sentait un peu inquiète, elle aussi. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit comment ils allaient être répartis ! De toute manière, ils partaient du principe qu'elle serait à Serpentard.

Hydra se sentit alors véritablement inquiète. Si elle était envoyée à Serpentard, est-ce que Harry et Ron voudraient encore lui parler ? Et si, au contraire, elle n'était pas à Serpentard, est-ce que sa famille allait la renier, comme Sirius Black ? Comment allait-elle faire ?

Le Professeur McGonagall revint et leur fit signe de la suivre. Avec la sensation d'être plus morte que vive, Hydra lui emboîta le pas et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans l'air et le plafond semblait inexistant, comme s'ils étaient en plein air.

-C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été enchanté exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard._

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, et Hydra se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs. Hydra remarqua alors un tabouret, sur lequel était déposé un vieux chapeau à l'aspect miteux. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure s'ouvrit en grand et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.  
Les hauts-d 'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl' figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp', rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut fini, la salle éclata en applaudissements et Choixpeau redevint silencieux. Le Professeur McGonagall arriva alors avec un long parchemin.

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous installer sur le tabouret et je déposerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Ensuite, une fois réparti, vous irez rejoindre votre table !

Elle ouvrit le parchemin.

-Hannah Abbot ! appela-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Une fillette avec des tresses blondes s'avança d'un air stressé jusqu'au tabouret. Elle s'installa anxieusement et l'enseignante déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il était si large qu'elle disparaissait presque dedans.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! s'écria le Choixpeau après un instant de silence.

La table à droite éclata en applaudissements et Hannah Abbot alla la rejoindre, un air soulagé sur le visage.

Les noms s'enchaînèrent. Plus on se rapprochait de la lettre « M », plus Hydra sentait son estomac se contracter violemment.

-Hermione Granger !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Ron émit un grognement à côté d'elle tandis que la brunette allait rejoindre la table des élèves portant une cravate rouge et or.

Enfin, on arriva à la lettre « M ».

-Draco Malefoy !

Hydra vit certains sorciers plus âgés échanger des regards impressionnés. Malefoy était un nom connu dans le milieu des sorciers, et son père avait su se forger une solide réputation.

Draco s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. À peine le Choixpeau avait-il touché le sommet de son crâne qu'il s'écria « SERPENTARD ! ». Draco alla rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle, la mine satisfaite. Hydra le regarda s'installer, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude.

-Hydra Malefoy !

En poussant un soupir tremblant, Hydra alla lentement s'installer. Avant que le chapeau ne tombe devant ses yeux, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Harry et Ron qui lui faisaient des signes d'encouragement, ainsi que Draco qui la regardait attentivement, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Hum, s'éleva alors une voix dans son oreille en la faisant sursauter, une deuxième Malefoy ? Tiens, tiens, je vois plus de complexité dans cette petite tête-ci que dans la précédente… Tu sais qui tu me rappelles, petite ? Sirius Black ! Encore que pour lui, j'avais eu plus facile : il détestait sa famille et le savait ! Toi, tu n'es pas encore sûre… Tu veux encore faire ta place parmi les Malefoy… Intéressant…

Hydra ne réagit pas, trop ahurie pour répondre d'une quelconque manière. Le Choixpeau pouvait donc parler ?

-Bien plus que ça, ma chère… Bon, voyons voir… Je voix de l'intelligence, ça ne fait aucun doute, de la loyauté également, même si elle est durement acquise… Du courage, beaucoup de courage, tu es une fonceuse ! Mais il y a également de la ruse, et de l'ambition… Peut-être trop d'ambition ?

Hydra crispa ses doigts sur le tabouret. « S'il vous plaît, pensa-t-elle timidement, envoyez-moi à Gryffondor ! »

-Gryffondor ? Tu y aurais ta place, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais toute cette ambition… Tu es avide de faire tes preuves, petite, et je crois… Non, c'est certain : tu t'épanouiras mieux à SERPENTARD !

Il avait crié ce dernier mot. Le chapeau lui fut retiré du crâne et Hydra cligna des paupières, éblouie par la soudaine clarté. Elle remarqua que, malgré les applaudissements nourris provenant des Serpentard, beaucoup d'élèves échangeaient des regards.

La fillette jeta un regard éperdu à Harry et Ron, mais à son grand soulagement, tous deux lui adressèrent un sourire franc et sincère. À moitié rassurée, elle alla s'asseoir sans grand enthousiasme à la table de sa maison.

Elle s'assit juste en face de Draco, qui lui avait gardé une place. Son frère la foudroya du regard.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, immédiatement sur la défensive.

-Pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents pour que les élèves autour d'eux n'entendent pas. Ça a pris au moins cinq minutes !

Hydra cligna des yeux, surprise, et remarqua qu'en effet, de nombreux élèves lui jetaient des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets.

-Il a hésité, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Draco sembla s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-Quoi ? Avec laquelle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Hérissée par son agressivité, Hydra releva le menton d'un air fier, les lèvres pincées.

-Avec Gryffondor, si tu veux tout savoir articula-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Draco la foudroya du regard et se détourna d'elle. Hydra reporta elle aussi son attention sur la répartition, les dents serrées. Aucun doute que d'ici le lendemain matin, ses parents seraient au courant.

Ce fut rapidement au tour de Harry. Sans faire attention aux diverses réactions que son nom avait provoqué, Hydra croisa les doigts sous la table. Mais Harry fut envoyé chez les Gryffondor, qui l'accueillirent à grand bruit. Ses derniers espoirs s'envolèrent quand Ron rejoignit également les rouge et or.

La petite blonde cligna des paupières pour chasser les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Elle était seule chez les Serpentard, mise à l'écart de deux amis qu'elle avait réussi à se faire, avec déjà plusieurs élèves qui la détestaient, comme cette idiote de Pansy qui, après l'avoir foudroyée du regard, s'était pratiquement collée à l'épaule de son frère. sans compter que cet idiot de Draco allait sans doute se débrouiller pour avoir toute leur année dans sa poche. Hydra serra les poings. Elle ne le supporterait pas !

Soudain, une main apparut devant son nez. Elle appartenait au tout dernier réparti, un métisse qui s'était installé à côté d'elle.

-Blaise Zabini, se présenta celui-ci.

Avec un bref instant de retard, Hydra comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle lui serre la main. Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Zabini. C'était un nom qu'elle avait déjà entendu.

-Hydra Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se serrèrent fermement la main.

Le directeur se leva alors pour faire un discours. Hydra l'observa avec curiosité. Son père s'était déjà plaint de nombreuses fois d'Albus Dumbledore, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Il se rassit alors que la salle éclatait en applaudissements et en cris de joie. Hydra cligna des yeux d'un air perplexe avant d'avoir un rire incertain en voyant l'air tout aussi perdu de Blaise Zabini.

-C'est censé être un génie, non ? lui demanda celui-ci, rendant son rire plus franc.

-Il paraît, oui, répondit-elle en observant la longue barbe blanche du directeur. Peut-être qu'il est un peu fou.

-Fou ? intervint alors une fille blonde assises en face d'eux. Il a découvert les propriétés du sang de dragon ! C'est un génie !

-Et ça, tu l'expliques comment alors ? répliqua Blaise en faisant en vague mouvement en direction de la table des professeurs.

La fille haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que tout génie a sa part d'originalité.

Puis, en tendant la main par-dessus la table :

-Daphné Greengrass.

Alors qu'ils se présentaient à leur tour, Hydra ne put s'empêcher de détailler la fille en face d'elle. Elle représentait en quelque sorte l'idéal de ses parents : ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coiffés et sagement retenus en arrière, les plis de son uniforme tombaient parfaitement, et elle était plus grande et plus mince qu'elle. Une sorte de Narcissa Malefoy, version miniature.

-Hé, s'exclama Daphné une fois que Blaise se fut présenté, c'est toi dont la mère a eu six maris différents qui sont tous morts mystérieusement ?

Hydra se rappela alors d'où elle connaissait le nom de Blaise : son père parlait d'un de ses collègues décédés mystérieusement, et il avait mentionné sa femme. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle avait hérité d'un fameux pactole.

Elle tourna ses yeux bleu-vert vers Blaise, craignant qu'il ne soit offensé par la question plutôt directe de Daphné, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

-Bientôt sept, répliqua-t-il.

Daphné écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Hydra eut un rire appréciateur. Elle remarqua que Draco lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais elle décida de ne plus lui prêter attention. Cependant, la blondinette ne put s'empêcher de notifier que leur trio était, pour une raison qui lui échappait, légèrement mis à l'écart des autres élèves. Daphné l'avait remarqué également.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous, pour mériter ce traitement ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les autres élèves qui leur tournaient presque le dos.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Je suis un Sang-Pur, mais ma mère s'est mariée avec certains Sangs-Mêlés. Ça ne pardonne pas, expliqua-t-il avec un rire dédaigneux.

Daphné ricana.

-Mon père n'est pas aussi virulent envers les Nés-Moldus que ses collègues, dit-elle d'un air fataliste. Il m'avait prévenu que ce genre de choses allait peut-être m'arriver.

Ils se tournèrent vers Hydra, qui se rendait seulement compte qu'elle était déjà considérée comme différente de sa famille.

-Je suppose que je ne me comporte pas assez comme une Sang-Pur, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Comme tu l'as dit, ça ne pardonne pas, dans le milieu des Sangs-Purs.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Hydra comprit qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas encore amis mais qu'en tous cas, elle venait de se faire des alliés.

* * *

Voilàààà! J'espère que ce chapite vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si c'est le cas ( ou si ce n'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs. Tout est bon à prendre, même des critiques négatives! Si vous avez des reproches à faire, n'hésitez pas à me les partager - en restant gentils quand même - parce que c'est ce qui m'aide à m'améliorer! )

Gros bisous et à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Avant les fêtes de fin d'années, je me suis dit que mon cadeau allait être de poster un nouveau chapitre pour chacune de mes histoires! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir!**

**Merci pour l'accueil assez enthousiaste que vous avez réservé à cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me donne plein de motivation pour la suite!**

**En ce qui concerne la suite, justement... Je me suis rendue compte que si je postais des chapitres aussi longs que le précédent, j'allais rapidement perdre l'avance que j'ai (miraculeusement ) acquise... Je préfère donc vous donner des chapitres plus courts me mieux écrits plutôt que de me presser inutilement et de bâcler la suite. En plus, c'est plus facile pour couper l'histoire à des endroits adéquats...**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si c'est le cas! Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années!**

* * *

Hydra se retourna dans son lit à baldaquin aux tentures vert émeraude, épuisée mais pourtant incapable de s'endormir.

Elle contempla l'eau visible à travers la fenêtre présente dans leur chambre. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que leur salle commune se situe _sous_ le lac. Cela donnait une ambiance mystérieuse à la pièce.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres lits du dortoir. Elles n'étaient que quatre filles de Serpentard dans leur année : en plus d'elle et de Daphné, il y avait également Parkinson, bien sûr, et une fille massive nommée Millicent Bulstrode. Une Sang-Pure, qui leur avait fait comprendre en un seul regard qu'elles ne seraient pas amies. De fait, leur dortoir semblait déjà scindé en deux.

Hydra se retourna. Heureusement, elle avait Harry et Ron. Elles les avaient croisés à la fin du festin, et avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, ils lui avaient assuré que le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard ne changerait rien du tout à leur nouvelle amitié. Elle était profondément soulagée, surtout que Draco ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la soirée. Il s'était contenté de lui lancer des regards sombres.

Leur préfet leur avait fait un petit discours une fois qu'ils avaient atteint leur salle commune : ils devaient toujours montrer une maison unie et soudée. Cependant, Hydra s'était rapidement aperçue que cette règle ne s'appliquait qu'en compagnie des autres maisons : des groupes s'étaient déjà formés dans leur année, et ça ne semblait pas troubler les élèves plus âgés.

La seule chose qui continuait de la motiver pour l'instant était l'idée de commencer les cours : il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait apprendre ! Elle et son frère n'avaient jamais pu essayer de se servir des baguettes de leurs parents, malgré leurs nombreuses supplications. Si Draco avait abandonné face au refus de leurs parents, Hydra avait trouvé un autre moyen : après des mois et des mois d'entraînements, elle était parvenue à contrôler, dans une moindre mesure, sa magie : elle avait essayé de contrôler ses accès de magie accidentelle propre aux enfants, et y était finalement parvenue. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose : elle parvenait à faire léviter des objets tant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop lourds, à les déplacer, à fermer les portes… Mais, même si elle l'ignorait, c'était exceptionnel pour une petite fille de son âge : les sorciers capables de faire de la magie sans baguette dans le monde se comptaient sur les doigts de la main… et elle en faisait partie.

Évidemment, dès que ses parents avaient découvert ce qu'elle faisait, ils l'avaient punie et interdit de recommencer, ce qui, naturellement, l'avait encouragée à continuer.

Mais maintenant, elle avait sa propre baguette ! Incapable de résister, Hydra la sortit de son sac et la contempla à la lueur de la lumière verdâtre dégagée par le lac.

« Bois de poirier et cœur en crin de Sombral, douze centimètres et demi, légèrement flexible. », avait dit Ollivander lorsque la baguette l'avait choisie. « Une combinaison originale, je ne pensais pas que celle-ci trouverait un jour acquéreur… Curieux, vraiment. »

Et elle, toute contente d'avoir enfin trouvé la baguette qui lui convenait, avait demandé : « Pourquoi donc est-ce curieux ? »

« Eh bien, avait répondu le marchand de baguette, les baguettes faites en poirier sont connues, en plus de leur exceptionnelle résistance, pour convenir aux sorciers chaleureux, respectés, sages… et qui tendent vers la Magie Blanche. Je ne crois pas qu'une seule baguette en poirier ait un jour appartenu à un Mage Noir. Cependant, le crin de Sombral, plutôt rare, est célèbre pour convenir aux sorciers adeptes des branches les plus sombres de la magie… Cette combinaison est donc paradoxale. Vous êtes une sorcière complexe, Miss Malfoy. D'ailleurs, vous êtes sans doute la première Malefoy qui n'ait pas un cœur en ventricule de dragon. ».

Sa mère, derrière elle, avait pincé les lèvres avant de faire remarquer que de nombreux Black avaient eu des baguettes avec un crin de Sombral. Ollivander s'était contenté d'acquiescer et avait dit que la fillette tenait plus de son côté Black que de son côté Malefoy.

Puis, alors qu'il rangeait la baguette dans une boîte, il avait murmuré pour lui-même :

« Curieux, vraiment… C'est la deuxième baguette que je ne m'attendais pas à vendre aujourd'hui… »

Et, alors que Hydra allait demander à qui appartenait la première, sa mère avait donné les douze Gallions que coûtait la baguette et l'avait pratiquement tirée hors de la boutique. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente, et Hydra se demandait bien pourquoi.

La jeune fille manipula doucement sa baguette. Quoiqu'on en dise, le bois de poirier était sans doute l'un des plus beaux : sa baguette avait des reflets dorés qu'aucune autre ne possédait.

Sentant le sommeil finir par la gagner, Hydra reposa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit avant de s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

-Je n'ai rien compris au cours de Métamorphose, déclara Ron en sortant de la classe.

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement tandis que Hydra se contentait de rire. Pour sa part, elle l'avait trouvé très intéressant, mais c'était vrai qu'elle avait dû se concentrer. Le Professeur McGonagall parlait de notions qui leur étaient totalement inconnues.

Les cours avaient débutés depuis quelques semaines déjà, et tout le monde s'était rapidement rendu compte à quel point ils étaient débutants. Lors de son premier cours avec eux, le Professeur McGonagall avait changé son bureau en cochon, ce qui lui avait valu des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Hydra avait saisi sa baguette, les yeux brillants et piaffant d'impatience.

Cependant, toute la classe avait rapidement compris qu'ils étaient loin de pouvoir en faire autant. L'enseignante avait commencé à parler en utilisant des termes dont le sens leur était totalement inconnu, puis leur avait donné une allumette, avec pour but de la transformer en aiguille. Après être restée hallucinée un instant, Hydra s'était mise au travail.

À sa grande fierté, elle avait été la première à réussir l'épreuve, ce qui lui avait valu les félicitations de l'enseignante qui l'avait récompensée de cinq points pour Serpentard. Hydra, les joues rouges et le front ruisselant de sueur, avait ensuite été aider les autres à la demande du professeur.

Elle remarqua que Hermione Granger n'était pas loin d'y arriver, mais qu'elle tenait mal sa baguette. Hydra avait hésité, puis était allée la voir.

-Tu ne tiens pas bien ta baguette, dit-elle tout à trac.

-Quoi ? demanda sèchement la brunette, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

-Ta baguette, répéta Hydra. Tu la tiens un peu trop rigidement, c'est pour ça que tu n'y arrives pas. Si tu te détends un peu, je crois que ça devrait fonctionner.

Granger l'avait dévisagée avant d'observer la manière dont elle tenait sa baguette. Puis, après avoir suivi les conseils de la Serpentard, elle avait relancé le sort, avec succès cette fois.

Hydra avait souri et s'était éclipsée pendant que la Gryffondor recevait également les félicitations de leur enseignante. Mais à la fin du cours, alors que plus personne n'était parvenu à transformer son allumette, Hermione était passée devant elle et lui avait soufflé « Merci » avec un sourire timide.

En dehors des cours, Hydra passait la plupart de son temps avec Harry et Ron. En plus de devoir retrouver leur chemin dans le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs, ils devaient également s'habituer aux chuchotements qui ponctuaient leur passage.

-Là, regarde.

-Où ?

-Entre le grand type roux et la petite blonde.

-Avec les lunettes ?

-Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?

Harry semblait difficilement s'habituer à sa nouvelle célébrité et, même s'ils ne la concernaient pas, Hydra trouvait ces murmures constants désagréables.

Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, c'était celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais l'enseignement de Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner un éventuel vampire que l'enseignant prétendait avoir battu, même si les élèves restaient plutôt sceptiques à ce sujet.

Le vendredi, Harry reçut un petit mot de Hagrid qui les invitaient à venir prendre le thé chez lui après les cours. Les trois amis s'y rendirent avec enthousiasme, surtout Harry, qui avait bien besoin de réconfort après leur épouvantable premier cours de potions avec leur non moins atroce professeur, Severus Snape.

Hydra avait tout d'abord cru à une plaisanterie en voyant la manière dont Snape s'en prenait à Harry. Draco, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient sous cape, mais c'étaient presque les seuls. Hydra avait échangé un regard choqué avec Daphné et Blaise, qui semblaient tout aussi stupéfaits qu'elle.

En l'espace d'un cours, Snape avait non seulement humilié Harry, mais il avait également retiré deux points à Gryffondor sous des prétextes plus que douteux et s'était attiré l'inimitié de presque toute la classe. Même les Serpentard semblaient terrifiés par celui qui était leur directeur de Maison.

Hagrid leur offrit une immense tasse de thé ainsi que des biscuits durs comme de la roche tandis que Harry se plaignait de Snape.

-On dirait qu'il me hait, conclut le petit brun d'un air dépité.

-Tu dis des bêtises, assura Hagrid. Pourquoi dont te haïrait-il ?

Cependant Hydra, tout en essayant d'arracher une miette de biscuit avec ses dents, remarqua qu'il détourna le regard en disant cela.

Hagrid se mit alors à poser des questions à Ron à propos de son grand frère Charlie, apparemment dragonnier en Roumanie. Intéressée, Hydra s'intégra à leur conversation tandis que Harry jetait un coup d'œil à _La Gazette du Sorcier._

-En tout cas, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru, c'est chouette de voir des élèves de différentes maisons forger des liens d'amitiés. Surtout entre Serpentard et Gryffondor !

Hydra sourit en échangeant un regard avec Ron. En effet, la rivalité entre leurs deux maisons était légendaire, les lions et les serpents se détestant presque par principe. Le préfet de Serpentard avait d'ailleurs un jour pris Hydra à part pour lui demander pourquoi elle passait tout son temps avec deux Gryffondors. Piquée au vif, la blondinette avait répliqué qu'ils lui avaient réservé un meilleur accueil que celui des Serpentard, ce à quoi le préfet n'avait rien trouvé à répondre.

Les élèves de sa maison se montraient en effet toujours aussi froids et distants envers elle, Daphné et Blaise. Cependant, tous trois y avaient trouvé leur compte et passaient tous leur temps ensemble dans la salle commune. En dehors, Daphné et Blaise étaient devenu amis avec des élèves de Serdaigle.

-Hagrid ! s'exclama soudain Harry, les faisant sursauter brusquement. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

-Un cambriolage à Gringotts ? répéta Hydra en lui arrachant pratiquement le journal des mains.

Elle parcourut rapidement l'article sans parvenir à y croire. Gringotts était la banque la plus sûre du monde !

En rentrant au château, elle remarqua que Harry avait l'air songeur, mais elle ne lui demanda pas à quoi il pensait.

* * *

Le premier cours de vol arrivait et, au grand bonheur de Hydra, il était en commun avec les Gryffondor.

Cependant, Harry faisait preuve d'un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

-On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cours où devait se dérouler la leçon. Je n'attendais que ça : me ridiculiser devant Malefoy en essayant de manier un manche à balai.

Hydra lui donna une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule.

-Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter à propos de mon frère, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment. S'il te fait la moindre remarque, je le fais tomber de son balai !

Harry esquissa un sourire. Les leçons de vol étaient celles qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience, même s'il était légèrement stressé.

-Mais il n'arrête pas de se vanter en disant qu'il a échappé à un hélicoptère Moldu…

Hydra leva les yeux au ciel.

-S'il a vraiment réussi à faire ça, alors je suis une mandragore, répliqua-t-elle. Et de toute façon, je vole beaucoup mieux que lui, assura-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

Sur ce dernier point, elle ne mentait pas. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des rares points sur lesquels ses parents et elle s'accordaient : elle se débrouillait extrêmement bien sur un balai, beaucoup mieux que Draco : même son père l'avait admis, à la grande fureur de son jumeau.

Hydra n'était donc pas le moins du monde inquiète quant à ce premier cours de vol. En rejoignant le groupe qui s'était déjà formé dans la cour du château, ils virent Neville Londubat qui leur montra le Rapeltout que sa grand-mère lui avait offert.

Madame Bibine, une femme avec des yeux jaunes perçants, arriva alors et après avoir mis de l'ordre dans le groupe d'élèves, leur ordonna de se mettre chacun devant un balai.

Hydra s'exécuta en jetant un coup d'œil au balai : il était vieux et ne semblait pas en très bon état. À côté d'elle, Hermione Granger ne semblait pas à son aise.

-Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : « Debout ! »

-Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

À la grande satisfaction de Hydra, son balai lui bondit aussitôt dans la main. En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle était l'une des rares à y être parvenu. Harry avait également son balai en main, mais les autres avaient simplement fait des tours sur eux-mêmes ou n'avaient pas bougé.

Au bout d'un moment, tous les élèves eurent leur balai en main. L'enseignante leur montra comment l'enfourcher correctement. Hydra ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en l'entendant dire à son frère qu'il tenait très mal son balai, s'attirant aussitôt un regard noir de celui-ci.

Madame Bibine leur dit alors de taper du pied sur le sol à son signal, mais Neville était tellement nerveux qu'il s'éleva alors que l'enseignante avait seulement compté jusqu'à deux.

-Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Neville ne savait pas comment faire. Il s'éleva lentement de trois mètres, six mètres. Les élèves purent voir son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il glissait de son balai et…

BAM ! Neville s'écrasa au sol et son poignet produisit un horrible craquement. Hydra eut un frisson.

Madame Bibine s'accroupit auprès de son élève et souleva précautionneusement bras.

-Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, lève-toi mon garçon, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Elle soutint Neville qui tenait son bras en gémissant.

-Le premier que je vois sur un balai sera immédiatement renvoyé de Poudlard, avertit l'enseignante tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Une fois qu'il furent hors de portée de vue, Malfoy éclata de rire.

-Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? s'exclama-t-il.

Soudain, il avança de plusieurs pas et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

-C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, déclara-t-il en brandissant le Rapeltout au-dessus de sa tête.

-Rends-moi ça, Malfoy, ordonna Harry d'une voix très calme.

Malfoy, plutôt que d'obtempérer, eut un sourire mauvais.

-Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au-dessus d'un arbre, par exemple.

-Arrête avec tes stupides idées et rends-nous le Rapeltout ! intervint sèchement Hydra en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son frère.

En voyant le regard mi-furieux, mi-perplexe que lui envoya Draco, elle se sentit légèrement tressaillir. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui en public, mais elle refusait de cautionner son comportement détestable. Aussi, elle avança d'un pas en tendant sa main d'un air autoritaire. Draco, un sourire mauvais se peignant sur son visage, recula d'un pas.

-Donne ça ! s'écria Harry.

Mais Draco venait d'enfourcher son balai et s'envolait avec aisance.

-Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter ! s'écria-t-il en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne.

Sans réfléchir, Hydra s'installa à son tour sur son balai et, sans prêter attention au cri de protestation de Hermione Granger, décolla à son tour et fila comme une fusée. Elle fonça sur Draco comme un boulet de canon et, alors que ce dernier poussait un cri de frayeur, elle prit un virage serré et évita l'impact de justesse. Elle resta en vol stationnaire quelques mètres au-dessus du blond.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile, Draco, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance, rends-moi ça ! cria-t-elle en foudroyant son frère du regard.

Elle remarqua sans peine que celui-ci semblait plutôt inquiet. Alors que qu'il peinait à maintenir son balai sur place, Hydra maniait le sien avec aisance et facilité. Elle l'avait encore plus déstabilisé en faignant de lui foncer dessus.

Soudain, Harry arriva à leur côté. Hydra ne maqua pas son air étonné en remarquant que Harry semblait parfaitement à son aise sur le balai, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais touché un de sa vie. Le petit brun lui adressa un sourire discret.

-Donne-moi ça, s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Malfoy, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai !

-Dépêche-toi ! renchérit Hydra en se postant juste à côté de son frère.

Celui-ci luttait pour garder un air méprisant mais ne parvenait plus à masquer sa réelle inquiétude.

-Essayez seulement ! répliqua-t-il sans avoir l'air rassuré.

Aussitôt, Harry fonça sur lui comme un boulet de canon, et Draco parvint à l'éviter de justesse. Sans réfléchir, Hydra éclata de rire en voyant l'air terrifié de son frère.

-Alors, Draco, Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ! le nargua-t-elle en tournoyant autour de lui.

Elle entendit l'éclat de rire de Harry, quelques mètres derrière elle.

Les lèvres de Draco se retroussèrent en une grimace furieuse.

-Attrapez, si vous en êtes capables, cria-t-il en lançant le Rapeltout le plus haut possible.

Hydra resserra ses mains sur son balai et réagit d'instinct. Comme au ralenti, elle vit la boule amorcer sa chute. Elle la poursuivit en s'aplatissant sur son balai, sans quitter l'objet du regard. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle et le vent sifflait à ses oreilles.

Soudain, Hydra s'aperçut que Harry avait eu le même réflexe qu'elle et qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement et la dépassa. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas la boule des yeux et tendit la main pour l'attraper, sans remarquer que le sol était dangereusement prêt.

-Harry, appela-t-elle, mais le petit brun ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Avec un cri de victoire, il referma ses doigts sur le Rapeltout, à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol seulement. Par réflexe, Hydra agrippa la capuche de son ami et redressa le nez de son balai, leur évitant à tous les deux de s'écraser au sol. Ils se posèrent en douceur sur le sol, sous les acclamations de leurs camarades qui venaient vers eux en courant.

-Ouf, souffla Harry en serrant toujours le Rapeltout entre ses doigts. C'était moins une, heureusement que tu étais là !

Hydra passa une main dans sa chevelure qui lui tombait devant les yeux, tout aussi essoufflée que le brun.

-C'est la première fois que j'arrive à faire une feinte de Wronski ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant largement. Et toi ! Tu as presque failli la réussir !

-Une quoi ? demanda Harry d'un air intéressé.

-HYDRA MALFOY ! HARRY POTTER !

Hydra sursauta et sentit son cœur plonger dans ses entrailles en apercevant le professeur McGonagall qui courait presque vers eux. Harry pâlit de manière drastique et les élèves qui étaient occupés à les féliciter se turent brusquement.

-Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard…

Elle semblait tellement furieuse qu'elle n'arriva presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

-Comment avez-vous pu oser … ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou…

-Ce n'est pas leur faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'et Malfoy – enfin, l'autre Malfoy - qui a….

-Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, vous deux.

Les jambes lourdes comme du plomb, Hydra emboîta le pas à l'enseignante. Entre les élèves, elle aperçut Draco qui ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir réussi à avoir fait renvoyé Harry… et sa sœur également.

Hydra échangea un regard horrifié avec Harry. Qu'est-ce que ses parents diraient si elle était renvoyée ? Devrait-elle retourner chez eux ? « Oh, non, songea-t-elle avec horreur, tout plutôt que de retourner au Manoir ! »

Durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau de leur enseignante, Hydra songea à mille explications et excuses à fournir, mais elle ne prononça aucune d'entre elles. À côté d'elle, Harry semblait aussi terrifié par les perspectives qui l'attendaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une classe. McGonagall ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle au professeur Flitwick, puis-je vous emprunter du bois quelques instants ?

Hydra échangea un regard rempli d'incompréhension avec Harry. Du bois ? Avait-elle l'intention de les frapper ?

Mais il s'avéra que Dubois était en fait un élève de cinquième année de Gryffondor, qui avait l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours.

-Venez avec moi, tous les trois, ordonna l'enseignante.

Ils la suivirent le long du couloir, Dubois ne cessant de jeter des regards surpris aux deux premières années.

Elle les fit entrer dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Vous deux, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

Dubois écarquilla les yeux et prit une expression ravie.

-Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?

-Très sérieusement, répliqua sèchement le professeur. Potter a un don. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ?

Harry échangea un regard déconcerté avec Hydra avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Hydra, elle, sentit l'espoir pointer en elle. Elle n'était pas certaine de totalement comprendre ce qui se passait, mais apparemment, on n'avait pas l'intention de les exclure.

-Il a attrapé cette boule en verre après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres, dit le professeur McGonagall. Il a bien failli s'écraser sur le sol, et sans l'intervention de Miss Malfoy, c'est ce qui se serait produit, mais… Ils ont un don, c'est indéniable. Je suis presque soulagée qu'ils ne soient pas tous les deux des Gryffondor, sinon je ne saurais même pas lequel des deux vous proposer.

Hydra se sentit rougir sous le compliment sous-jacent de l'enseignante.

-Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, s'enthousiasma Dubois en tournant autour de Harry. Léger, rapide… il va lui falloir un bon balai.

-Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année. Dieu sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle de l'année dernière. Nous avons littéralement été écrasés par les Serpentard. Pendant des semaines, je n'ai plus osé regarder Severus en face…

L'enseignante observa les deux premières années en face d'elle d'un air grave.

-Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal, sinon je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous punir pour ce que vous venez de faire. Quant à vous, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers la blondinette, je crois que Serpentard a déjà un attrapeur, mais je vais aller voir le capitaine pour lui parler de vous. Votre place dans l'équipe l'année prochaine et assurée.

Hydra et Harry échangèrent un regard stupéfait, sans oser prononcer un mot. Puis regardèrent à nouveau le professeur de métamorphose.

-Heu… Merci, souffla Hydra à voix basse, sans parvenir à croire en leur chance.

-Beaucoup, termina Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall eut un sourire.

-Votre père aurait été fier de vous, dit-elle à Harry. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch.

* * *

**Et voilà... Pour certains passages, j'aime bien réécrire directement ceux de JK Rowling, ça me rend nostalgique de l'époque où je découvrais Harry Potter, et je trouve que rien de mieux que son écriture ne saurait rendre justice à la découverte du château...**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et bonnes fêtes!**


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou, je poste ce chapitre à l'arrache, désolée pour le délai, merci pour les retours, laissez des reviews, au revoir!

* * *

-Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?

C'était l'heure du dîner et Hydra avait délaissé la table des Serpentard pour aller s'installer avec Harry et Ron. Certains Gryffondor avaient haussé un sourcil en la voyant, mais les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient saluée chaleureusement, bien qu'elle ne leur ait jamais parlé personnellement, et ce fut comme une acceptation officielle. Harry venait de raconter à Ron ce qui s'était passé avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Attrapeur ? s'exclama Ron. Mais les premières années ne jouent jamais… Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis…

-Un siècle, acheva Harry. C'est Dubois qui me l'a dit. Mais ne le dit à personne, il tient à garder le secret.

-Et toi ! continua Ron en se tournant vers Hydra. Tu seras l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'an prochain !

Hydra rougit légèrement et lui fit signe de baisser le ton.

-Marcus Flint est venu me voir tantôt, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il m'a dit que leur attrapeur aurait fini ses études l'an prochain, et que si je suis aussi bonne que le professeur McGonagall le lui a dit, il me ferait passer les test en priorité l'année prochaine…

Soudain, les jumeaux se penchèrent vers eux avec un grand sourire.

-Bravo, dit George à voix basse. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous aussi, on est dans l'équipe. Comme batteurs.

-Cette année, on battra les serpents, c'est certain ! Sans offense, bien sûr, ajouta Fred en adressant un signe de tête exagérément respectueux vers Hydra qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les jumeaux ne cessaient de critiquer les Serpentard, mais de manière si comique qu'elle était incapable de se sentir insultée : la plupart du temps, elle était incapable de ne pas éclater de rire face à leurs pitreries.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, dit George. Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école.

Les deux rouquins s'éloignèrent avec des airs de comploteurs.

Soudain, Draco fut devant eux.

-Alors, Potter, on profite du dernier repas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois en évitant sciemment le regard de sa sœur. Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus ?

-Tu faisais moins le malin quand tu volais tout seul, répliqua Harry d'un ton froid.

-Enfin, si on peut appeler ça voler…, dit Hydra dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur tandis que les joues de Draco se teintaient de rouge. Il lança un regard furieux à sa sœur.

-Je te prends quand tu veux, Potter, répliqua-t-il tout de même. Cette nuit, si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contacts physiques. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un duel de sorciers ?

-Bien sûr que si, intervint Ron. Et je veux bien être son second. Et toi, qui tu prends comme second ?

Draco se retourna vers Crabbe et Goyle pour les évaluer du regard.

-Crabbe, décréta-t-il finalement. Rendez-vous à minuit, à la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.

Les trois Serpentard leur tournèrent le dos et s'en allèrent.

-C'est quoi, un duel de sorciers ? demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

-Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, déclara Hydra. Mais je viendrai avec vous cette nuit, bien sûr. On se voit tantôt ?

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle pendant que Ron expliquait à Harry en quoi consistait un duel de sorciers.

Cependant, Draco semblait avoir attendu qu'elle sorte car il se trouvait près de l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

-À quoi tu joues ? interpella-t-il sa sœur en lui saisissant le bras.

Hydra se dégagea en jetant un regard énervé à son frère.

-Comment ça, à quoi je joue ? _Toi,_ à quoi tu joues ? répliqua-t-elle en gravissant les marches.

Son frère lui emboîta le pas, décidé à poursuivre cette discussion.

-Vous n'êtes pas renvoyés ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Hydra pinça les lèvres. Il était temps qu'il s'en inquiète !

-Non, répliqua-t-elle, sans lui dire qu'elle serait très certainement Attrapeuse l'année prochaine. Elle ne voulait pas partager cette information avec son frère.

Malgré lui, Draco eut l'air soulagé.

-Ouf, dit-il. J'ai eu peur que…

-Oui, tu as eu peur, le coupa Hydra avec colère. Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur ! Tout ça parce que tu te sens obligé de te comporter comme un sale crétin avec tout le monde ! Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

Draco eut d'abord l'air surpris mais rapidement, ses yeux se teintèrent de colère.

-Comment ça, je me comporte comme un sale crétin ? Et toi, alors ? Tu sympathises avec des Gryffondor !

-Et alors ? répliqua Hydra. Ils sont drôles et gentils !

-Un Weasley, Hydra ! Sérieusement ? demanda Draco d'un ton insultant. Écoute, si tu fais ça uniquement pour défier Papa, on peut…

À ce moment, Hydra cessa de gravir les marches, la bouche ouverte d'indignation et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Pour _défier Papa ?!_ répéta-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement menaçant. Tu crois que je vis uniquement pour ça ?!

Pour une fois, Draco eut la sagesse de ne rien répondre. Il savait que quand sa sœur était dans cet état, il risquait gros.

-Sache, Draco, que si je traîne avec Harry et Ron, c'est parce que ce sont mes amis, déclara Hydra d'une voix fulminante de rage. Parce que, grâce à tes soins, aucun Serpentard ne veut traîner avec la rejetée de la famille Malfoy ! Avec eux, au moins, je m'amuse et je ne dois pas me comporter comme une aristocrate avec un balai coincé dans le cul !

Draco écarquillé les yeux, aussi choqué par la vulgarité de sa sœur que par son ton dangereusement enragé.

-Je ne vis pas en pensant constamment à ce que Papa va penser, contrairement à toi ! conclut la blondinette d'un ton venimeux en pointant un doigt sur la poitrine de son frère.

Cette fois, Draco plissa les yeux, visiblement furieux.

-C'est ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Oh, je t'en prie, Draco ! s'exclama Hydra. Tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais juste parce que tu sais que Papa va approuver ! Tu ennuies Harry parce qu'il a refusé d'être ton ami, tu ennuies Ron juste parce que c'est un Weasley, tu traînes uniquement avec des Sang-Pur juste parce que Papa va apprécier ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose qui déplairait à Lucius Malfoy !

Les deux jumeaux se faisaient face, chacun lançant des regards noirs en direction de l'autre

-Très bien, dit Draco. Tu préfères t'allier à deux misérables Gryffondor plutôt qu'à ton propre frère. Tu préfères tourner le dos à ta famille. C'est ton choix.

Malgré elle, Hydra sentit son cœur se glacer en entendant ces mots. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche un bref instant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu te sois vraiment comporté comme un frère, ces derniers temps, finit-elle par laisser tomber.

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui écarquilla les yeux. Il eut un air coupable pendant un bref instant, mais il reprit rapidement son habituel masque de froideur.

-C'est toi qui ne te comportes pas comme une sœur, répliqua-t-il. Tu m'as attaqué dans le Poudlard Express !

-Tu venais d'insulter les deux amis que je venais de me faire ! Gratuitement !

-C'était Weasley !

Hydra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa et secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond, cette discussion ne menait nulle part.

Hydra se détourna en refoulant les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Dire que cet été, elle avait espéré que, loin de l'influence de leurs parents, Draco et elle pourraient retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient autrefois ! Mais c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait, juste à cause des amis qu'elle s'était fait ! Sa famille ou ses amis ? Pourquoi les deux semblaient incapables de s'accorder ?

En secouant de nouveau la tête, Hydra s'éloigna le long du couloir.

-Où tu vas ? cria Draco dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? siffla Hydra entre ses dents.

Son frère ne l'entendit certainement pas, mais il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Hydra se dirigea à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Oubliant totalement qu'elle était venue se documenter pour un devoir de Botanique, elle chercha un coin reculé de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber sur une table déserte et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs.

Elle se sentait si rejetée par sa famille ! D'abord son père qui lui manifestait une froideur évidente, maintenant son frère qui se détournait d'elle !

La fillette réprima le gros sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge en essuyant ses larmes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être un peu plus une Malfoy et un peu moins… elle ? Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Peu intéressée par le paysage – pourtant magnifique – elle se concentra sur son reflet. Elle eut encore plus envie de pleurer : elle avait l'air particulièrement pitoyable.

Ses cheveux ondulés et épais lui tombaient devant le visage et étaient particulièrement emmêlés – principalement parce qu'elle refusait de passer son temps à les brosser, comme le faisaient Pansy ou Daphné. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient gonflés et rougis à cause des larmes.

Hydra se pencha un peu plus en avant, observant attentivement son reflet, à la recherche de la moindre ressemblance avec les Malfoy, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait ni le nez légèrement pointu, ni le teint pâle, ni les cheveux presque blanc, ni les yeux gris. Heureusement qu'elle avait vu des photos de sa tante lorsqu'elle était jeune, sinon elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était adoptée. La seule caractéristique qu'elle avait des Malfoy, c'étaient les pommettes hautes et les joues légèrement creuses. Mais elle était bien la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

-Excuse-moi, l'interpella soudainement une voix dans son dos.

Hydra sursauta et essuya vitement ses yeux avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur, qui était en fait une interlocutrice. Hydra contempla Hermione Granger d'un air intrigué.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle, un brin méfiante en voyant l'air réprobateur de la brunette.

Celle-ci lui adressa un regard sévère.

-Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire de duel de sorciers auquel Ron et Harry veulent prendre part ? demanda-t-elle

Hydra cligna des paupières. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

-Oui, et alors ? répondit-elle.

\- Et alors, tu dois les en dissuader ! s'exclama Granger d'une voix perçante. Ils vont faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, s'ils se font prendre ! Je ne me bats pas toute la journée à nous faire gagner des points pour qu'il nous les fasse perdre aussi stupidement !

Hydra se contenta de contempler sa camarade, un air absent sur le visage. À vrai dire, toute cette histoire de coupe des Quatre Maisons lui était totalement passé au-dessus de la tête. Elle s'étonnait même que Granger prenne ça aussi au sérieux.

-Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment les empêcher d'y aller, si ? répondit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires. Je ne suis pas dans leur dortoir, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font.

Hydra mit son sac sur son épaule et se leva, déterminée à partir, mais Granger ne semblait pas prête à laisser tomber comme ça.

-Au moins, dis à ton frère de laisser tomber cette histoire ! s'exclama-t-elle. Serpentard aussi risque de perdre des points !

Hydra se raidit à la mention de son frère et jeta un regard sombre à la brune qui recula d'un pas, surprise par son hostilité.

-Je ne crois pas que mon frère m'écoute de toute manière, dit-elle sèchement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas ferme.

* * *

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser ça t'atteindre, conseilla Daphné depuis son lit.

Hydra fronça un sourcil, sans répondre, le regard fixé sur une sirène qui nageait paresseusement devant leur fenêtre.

-Il faut que tu gardes un masque d'indifférence, insista la Serpentard.

-Merci, Daphné, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, répliqua Hydra en se redressant brusquement.

Elle jeta un regard sombre à sa camarade, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie lui serrer le cœur. Daphné représentait la fille idéale de Narcissa Malfoy : mince, raisonnablement grande, des cheveux blonds lisses et sagement retenus en arrière et un visage dépourvu de la moindre imperfection. Ajouter à cela un air froid et distant caractéristique des Sang-Purs avec un caractère posé, et Daphné était la perfection incarnée. À côté d'elle, Hydra se sentait particulièrement pitoyable.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

-Ton frère y arrive pourtant très bien, riposta tout naturellement l'héritière Greengrass sans se rendre compte de la lame acérée qu'elle enfonçait dans le cœur de Hydra.

Cette dernière se mordilla la lèvre en se détournant, furieuse de la justesse de cette remarque, pourtant dite sans méchanceté.

-Les Malfoy sont réputés pour leur impassibilité en toutes circonstances, fit inutilement remarquer Daphné en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit que j'avais du mal à me faire accepter par la famille Malfoy, marmonna Hydra en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son lit.

Daphné se leva et s'approcha d'elle, un air ahuri sur le visage.

-Ton père ne t'a pas appris ?

Hydra haussa les épaules, maussade. En vérité, Lucius Malfoy avait pris du temps pour leur apprendre, à Draco et à elle, à conserver ce masque d'indifférence constamment. Mais, si Draco s'était révélé doué, Hydra n'avait jamais vraiment pris l'exercice et sérieux et elle y arrivait mal.

-J'ai du mal à masquer mes émotions, dit-elle. Ma mère dit tout le temps que je suis trop impulsive. Je suis comme ma tante, il paraît.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda Daphné, impressionnée.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait une solide réputation parmi les Sang-Purs. Elle était réputée pour sa puissance, son talent au combat… et pour son incurable folie.

-Elle-même, répliqua Hydra d'un ton maussade. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un compliment…

La blondinette jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge finement ouvragée accrochée au mur. Il était presque onze heures et demie du soir.

-Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle en se redressant.

L'héritière Greengrass leva brusquement la tête, une étincelle d'excitation dans le regard. Quand Hydra l'avait informée de sa virée nocturne, elle avait semblé incroyablement enthousiaste. À vrai dire, elle semblait presque regretter de ne pas accompagner la blondinette, ce qui avait intrigué cette dernière. Sous ses airs de jeune fille sage, Daphné avait en fait un tempérament défiant et rebelle qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

-Fais attention à Rusard, recommanda-t-elle tout en observant Hydra sortir de la pièce.

Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de descendre silencieusement les escaliers menant à la salle commune. La pièce était presque vide. Seuls quelques septièmes années étaient encore occupés à faire leurs devoirs, Pansy et Millicent papotaient dans un coin de la pièce et Draco, Crabbe et Goyle étaient tranquillement installés dans un canapé près du feu. En voyant son frère confortablement installé, Hydra fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton froid.

Leur dispute ne lui était pas sortie de l'esprit.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? répliqua le blond sur un ton tout aussi distant.

-Ton duel ? Minuit ? La salle des trophées ? demanda Hydra d'une voix exagérément lente. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard.

À ces mots, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à ricaner stupidement. Hydra se tourna vers eux, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-elle. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Les deux gorilles se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, leur rire cessant instantanément. La sœur de leur ami avait beau faire la moitié de leur taille, elle restait impressionnante quand elle était en colère, même s'ils préféreraient se couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

Hydra pivota sur ses talons pour faire à nouveau face à son frère, qui paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Alors ?

-Et bien… Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y rendre, répondit-il en levant le menton avec défi.

Hydra resta interdite.

-Tu abandonnes ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vais pas m'y rendre, c'est tout.

-Harry et Ron sont au courant que tu as annulé ?

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Hydra vit Crabbe et Goyle échanger un regard en coin elle eut peur de comprendre.

-Alors c'est ça ? siffla-t-elle. Tu as l'intention de les laisser y aller et de leur poser un lapin ?

Pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas, Draco avait l'air d'avoir un visage impassible et fier, mais Hydra remarquait qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment dans les yeux. Sans attendre de réponse, la petite blonde tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Draco en se levant du fauteuil.

Gal, qui paraissait dans un canapé non loin de là, se leva et vint se frotter en ronronnant à la jambe du blond qui ne réagit pas, oubliant visiblement que le chat était le responsable de son humiliation dans le Poudlard Express.

-À ton avis ? Je vais les prévenir, tiens !

-Non, Hydra !

Draco la retint par la manche, un air légèrement paniqué sur le visage.

-Et si tu te fais prendre par Rusard ? Là, tu pourrais vraiment te faire renvoyer !

-Je serai attentive, répliqua la blondinette en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. De toute façon, le château est tellement grand, il faudrait vraiment que je sois malchanceuse pour tomber sur lui !

Un air étrange s'inscrivit sur le visage de son frère. Quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à de la culpabilité.

-Oui, mais… il se peut que Rusard ait envie de traîner autour de la salle des trophées, cette nuit, marmonna le blond si précipitamment que Hydra faillit ne pas comprendre.

Un silence plus qu'assourdissant s'installa entre les deux Malfoy. Hydra était à deux doigts de s'étouffer de colère.

-Tu… Tu lui as _dit que Ron et Harry allaient aller sortir cette nuit ? _

-Je ne lui ai pas dit qui, répondit rapidement Draco. Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais entendu que des élèves parlaient de…

Sa sœur ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la suite. Elle dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle commune, sans chercher à être discrète et sans prêter attention à l'appel paniqué de son frère.

Hydra se retrouva seule dans le couloir des cachots, écumante de rage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Draco pouvait se comporter de cette manière aussi détestable ! Elle était tellement furieuse que, durant quelques minutes, elle avança d'un pas féroce dans les couloirs sans chercher le moins du monde à être discrète. Elle gravissait les escaliers, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, sans même faire vraiment attention à où elle allait. Soudain, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas dans le bon couloir, elle prit conscience de l'obscurité l'entourant. La fillette cligna des yeux, en sentant une inquiétude enfantine l'envahir. Elle fit demi-tour en accélérant le pas, avide d'avoir de la compagnie.

Heureusement, la plupart des tableaux dormaient déjà profondément, sinon aucun doute qu'ils lui auraient demandé la raison de sa présence dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive. Hydra n'arrivait cependant pas à se défaire de l'impression que les armures la suivaient du regard quand elle passait devant elles.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bon étage, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Le château était loin d'être rassurant, la nuit ! Soudain, alors qu'elle trottinait presque jusqu'à la salle des trophées, un rayon de lumière apparut dans son dos.

-Allez, Miss Teigne, dépêchons-nous. Ces vauriens ne s'attendent certainement pas à nous voir.

C'était la voix de Rusard. Hydra eut juste le temps de se précipiter dans un couloir adjacent avant que le concierge ne l'aperçoive. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille s'aplatit contre le mur.

Rusard passa devant elle d'un pas si précipité qu'il ne la vit même pas. Une lueur avide brillait dans son regard : la perspective d'attraper des élèves en flagrant délit et de les punir l'enchantait.

Il s'éloigna sans remarquer la petite blonde collée au mur. Avec horreur, Hydra vit Miss Teigne, l'horrible chatte du concierge, poser son regard rouge sur elle avant de pousser un miaulement.

-Allons, viens, Miss Teigne ! résonna la voix de Rusard.

La chatte lança un regard mauvais à Hydra avant de trottiner à la suite de son maître. La petite blonde resta figée, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines : elle allait arriver trop tard ! Rusard empruntait le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la salle des trophées ! Hydra réfléchit rapidement : si elle était assez rapide, elle pouvait emprunter des couloirs parallèles et, avec un peu de chance, parvenir à la salle des trophées avant Rusard. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Hydra se mit à courir le plus vite et silencieusement possible.

Lorsqu'elle parvint dans le couloir de la fameuse salle, elle entendit la voix grinçante de Rusard non loin. Sans perdre une minute, la fillette sprinta et fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Devant elle, la baguette brandie, se trouvaient Harry, Ron… mais également Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat ! Les quatre Gryffondor la dévisagèrent alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Hydra, qu'est-ce que…, commença Harry, mais Hydra fit de grands gestes désordonnés pour lui signifier de se taire.

Au même moment, un bruit retentit dans le couloir. Les cinq sorciers se figèrent.

-Cherche, ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.

Les Gryffondor eurent un éclair de panique dans le regard.

-Draco l'a prévenu, siffla Hydra. Rusard sait qu'il y a des élèves hors de leurs dortoirs !

Frappé d'horreur, Harry se mit à gesticuler en leur désignant la porte opposée. Les élèves de première parvinrent à tous s'y faufiler, un instant avant que Rusard ne pénètre lui-même dans la pièce en marmonnant.

Les enfants se trouvaient dans une galerie remplie d'armures. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils trottinèrent, collés les uns aux autres, mais la voix de Rusard se rapprochait. Pris de panique, Neville Londubat trébucha, entraîna Ron dans sa chute, et s'effondra sur une armure.

Le vacarme qui suivit aurait suffi à réveiller le château entier.

Les élèves se figèrent d'horreur.

-ON FILE ! s'écria Harry, et tous prirent leurs jambes à leur coup, sans oser jeter un regard en arrière.

Harry avait pris la tête du groupe et Hydra le suivait sans avoir la moindre idée d'où ils étaient ni vers où ils se dirigeaient. Elle ne pensait pas que Harry ou les autres en aient eux-mêmes une idée, mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était de semer Rusard.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, hors d'haleine.

-Je crois… qu'on l'a… semé ! ahana Ron, les mains sur les genoux.

Neville avait un point de côté et était presque plié en deux., la respiration sifflante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, entre deux respirations. Pourquoi Malfoy… ton frère n'était pas là, Hydra ?

-Draco vous a… tendu… un piège, souffla la jeune fille. Il a prévenu… Rusard pour que vous… vous fassiez prendre ! Je suis venue vous… prévenir !

-On a eu de la chance que tu sois là, remarqua Ron en se redressant.

-Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? demanda Hydra en désignant Hermione et Neville du menton.

La petite brune reprenait elle aussi sa respiration. Elle se redressa cependant.

-Je voulais retenir Harry et Ron et, visiblement, j'avais raison ! Si tu n'étais pas venue nous prévenir, on aurait perdu de nombreux points ! Si vous m'aviez écoutée…

-Elle s'est retrouvée enfermée dehors, on a été obligé de la prendre avec nous, la coupa Ron. Et Neville ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe.

-Il faut se dépêcher de retourner dans nos dortoirs avant que Rusard ne nous retrouve.

Tous acquiescèrent. Hydra n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de devoir faire le chemin jusqu'aux cachots toute seule, mais la perspective de se retrouver nez à nez avec le concierge n'avait rien de séduisante.

Les jeunes sorciers se mirent en route, mais après avoir fait une dizaine de mètres à peine, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, sortir de l'un des murs. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

-Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Des Gryffondor fricotent avec des Serpentard, en plus ? Je vais le dire à Rusard. Pour votre propre bien, dit-il avec malice.

-Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer, dit Ron en passant devant l'esprit.

Mais c'était une grave erreur.

-ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! se mit à hurler Peeves. ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

Sans perdre une seconde à insulter l'esprit, les cinq élèves se mirent aussitôt à courir jusqu'à atteindre une porte fermée à clef, au bout du couloir.

-On est fichus, souffla Ron tandis que Harry s'escrimait vainement à essayer de forcer la poignée. C'est la fin pour nous !

Hydra songea avec horreur à la tête qu'allaient faire ses parents en apprenant qu'elle s'était fait renvoyé après à peine plus d'un mois de cours. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Draco ! Hermione Granger la bouscula légèrement pour aller devant la porte.

-Pousse-toi, grogna-t-elle.

Une fois devant la porte close, elle prit la baguette de Harry d'un geste vif et la pointa sur la serrure en murmurant :

-_Alohomora !_

Aussitôt, un déclic retentit et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Les jeunes élèves se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte derrière eux avant de se coller au bois pour entendre ce qu'il se passait derrière. Ils entendirent Rusard demander à l'esprit frappeur par où les élèves s'étaient enfuis mais, fidèle à lui-même, l'esprit se contenta de se moquer du concierge, attirant sa fureur.

Hydra poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux en se retournant pour prendre appui sur le mur. Le concierge pensait que la porte était fermée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'il s'en aille. C'est alors qu'un souffle chaud atterrit sur son visage.

Surprise, la blondinette rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'aperçut qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle de classe, comme elle l'avait initialement pensé, mais dans un couloir. Plus important, un chien monstrueux à trois têtes, qui remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond, les contemplait, ses trois paires d'yeux brillants de fureur, de la salive coulant abondamment de ses trois bouches remplies de crocs jaunâtres et aiguisés.

Ses quatre camarades, occupés à écouter Rusard, tournaient le dos à l'immonde créature. Hydra la contempla stupidement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'attendait décemment pas à ça.

C'était un miracle que le chien monstrueux ne les ait pas encore attaqués, mais Hydra ne comptait pas pousser leur chance un peu trop loin.

-Les gars, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Il croit que la porte est fermée, souffla Harry, l'oreille collée contre la porte.

-Les gars…

-Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer, murmura Ron, le soulagement clairement visible sur son visage.

-Les gars.

-Quoi ? s'agaça Harry en se tournant enfin vers elle. Parle moins fort, on va se faire repérer !

-Je crois qu'on est dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, annonça la blondinette sans quitter le chien du regard.

Elle avait sans doute un timbre de voix bizarre, car les quatre Gryffondor détachèrent leurs oreilles de la porte pour se retourner vers le couloir.

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'expression de leur visage aurait sans doute été comique. Mais les grondements de la bête n'avaient rien de drôle et, quand elle s'aperçut que le chien s'apprêtait à leur bondir dessus, Hydra chercha à tâtons la poignée et, de manière étonnamment calme, elle attira tout le monde dehors avant de claquer la porte avec brusquerie. Les cinq élèves partirent au triple galop. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que de nombreux couloirs plus loin, une fois sûrs que la bête des enfers ne les avaient pas suivis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ? souffla Hydra, laissant libre cours à sa stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, de garder une horreur pareille à l'intérieur de l'école ?

Harry et Neville acquiescèrent vigoureusement, tandis que Ron surenchérissait :

-S'il y a bien un chien qui a besoin de faire de l'exercice, c'est celui-là !

À côté, Crockdur ressemblait à une agneau, songea Hydra.

Hermione Granger se redressa. Elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur.

-Ça vous arrive, de vous servir de vos yeux ? lança-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas vu qu'il était sur une trappe ?

-Il était par terre, non ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai pas vu ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec sa tête.

Hydra eut un gloussement de rire, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la brunette.

-Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident !

Elle les dévisagea, le regard flamboyant.

-Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner au dortoir avant que vous trouviez un autre moyen de nous faire tuer, ou pire, renvoyer !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, rapidement suivie par Neville qui avait hâte de retrouver la sécurité de la salle commune.

Hydra, Harry et Ron les regardèrent s'éloigner, éberlués.

-Non, ça ne nous dérange pas, dit Ron. On dirait vraiment que c'est nous qui l'avons obligée à venir !

-Par contre, elle doit avoir raison, fit remarquer Harry. Si on l'a mis là, c'est sans doute pour garder quelque chose. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de lieu plus sûr que Gringotts pour garder un objet – à part peut-être Poudlard…

Hydra fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son ami. Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était allé à la banque des sorciers, cet été : son coffre-fort rempli d'or, les wagons – mais surtout, Hagrid récupérant le mystérieux paquet.

-Tu veux dire que… ?

Harry acquiesça. Apparemment, ils avaient découvert où se trouvait le petit paquet emballé de kraft que Hagrid était allé chercher dans la chambre forte numéro 713.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez une review si c'est le cas et à bientôt!


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Faites gaffe au corona, restez chez vous!

N'hésitez pas à laisser un max de **reviews!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hydra eut un mal de chien à se tirer hors du lit. Ce fut Daphné, impatiente de connaître les détails de sa virée nocturne, qui la secoua comme un prunier et l'obligea ainsi à quitter la chaleur accueillante de ses draps.

La blondinette se traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle, les traits tirés par le sommeil. En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle croisa Harry et Ron qui avaient l'air aussi épuisés qu'elle. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Draco était déjà assis à la table des Serpentard. En voyant sa sœur arriver, il sembla éprouver un bref soulagement, mais Hydra lui envoya un regard dur et alla s'asseoir aussi loin de lui que possible. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner son sale coup de sitôt. C'était la deuxième fois qu'à cause de lui, elle risquait sa place à Poudlard !

Daphné et Hydra allèrent rejoindre Blaise, installé légèrement à l'écart du reste des élèves, comme à son habitude. Les trois première année n'ayant pas essayé de s'intégrer à leur maison qui leur battait froid depuis le début, ils faisaient désormais presque office de parias. À part Théodore Nott, avec qui Blaise commençait à nouer des liens d'amitié, les Serpentard les ignoraient royalement.

-Alors ? demanda le métisse aussitôt que les deux blondes se furent assises.

Hydra sourit d'un air amusé en voyant l'impatience de ses camarades et entreprit de leur conter son escapade à voix basse – on n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle omit cependant de préciser qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec un chien monstrueux : elle ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle s'ébruite.

-On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance, conclut Blaise une fois que Hydra eut fini son récit. Si Rusard vous avait trouvé, vous seriez certainement dans le Poudlard Express, à l'heure qu'il est !

-C'est quand même un sale coup que Draco leur a joué là, déclara Daphné d'un air pensif. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour les prévenir, ils auraient sûrement été pris…

Hydra acquiesça sans répondre tout en sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pour tordre le coup de son frère…

Soudain, comme d'habitude, les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un concert de battements d'ailes. Cependant, un paquet long et fin transporté par six hiboux attira immédiatement l'attention de l'ensemble des élèves. Hydra contempla le paquet d'un air intrigué et haussa les sourcils lorsque les hiboux le laissèrent tomber devant Harry, à la table des Gryffondor.

Aussitôt, la blondinette se leva en lâchant un « Je reviens » à l'attention de ses deux camarades avant de se précipiter à la table des lions, où Harry avait l'air aussi stupéfait que le reste de la Grande Salle.

Le jeune Potter était occupé à lire une lettre arrivée en même temps que le paquet.

-C'est un balai, sans aucun doute, murmura Hydra à l'oreille de Ron. C'est sans doute McGonagall qui se l'est procuré pour Harry…

Ron acquiesça et les deux amis se penchèrent pour lire la note par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

-Un Nimbus 2000 ! s'exclama Ron à voix basse avec envie. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en toucher un !

-Allez, on sort ! murmura Hydra avec excitation.

C'était le tout dernier modèle sorti et elle avait hâte de le voir !

Les trois amis se hâtèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle sous les murmures intrigués des élèves. Mais, arrivés dans le couloir, Crabbe et Goyle jaillirent de nulle part et leur barrèrent le passage, tandis que Draco regardait le paquet d'un air mauvais.

-Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un balai, dit-il.

-C'est même un Nimbus 2000, précisa Ron d'un air goguenard.

Hydra foudroya son frère du regard, le mettant au défi de faire quoique ce soit, mais ce dernier semblait éviter à tout prix son regard.

-Cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Potter. Monsieur ! s'écria-t-il en voyant passer le professeur Flitwick.

Hydra ouvrit la bouche, muette d'indignation. Son visage rougit brusquement, à la fois de colère et de gêne. Comment son frère pouvait-il se comporter comme… comme un tel _salopard !_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ? demanda le minuscule professeur en s'approchant.

-Vous avez vu ? Potter s'est fait livrer un balai.

-Ah oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant, s'exclama Flitwick avec un sourire étincelant. De quel modèle s'agit-il ?

-C'est un Nimbus 2000, Monsieur. Et c'est grâce à Malfoy que j'ai pu l'avoir.

Ron éclata d'un rire retentissant tandis que Draco semblait perdre toutes ses couleurs. Ron et Harry passèrent devant lui en riant bien fort avant de gravir les étages tandis que le professeur Flitwick s'éloignait. Hydra, elle, resta un moment à contempler son frère, la fureur et la déception qu'elle éprouvait la rendant incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Draco semblait légèrement mal à l'aise sous son regard plein de jugement. Il passait d'un pied à l'autre, conscient de ce que sa sœur devait penser de lui.

-Hydra…

-Un, tu essaies de faire renvoyer Harry pendant le cours de vol, deux, tu leur tends un piège hier soir et trois, tu veux le dénoncer pour un balai qu'il a mérité, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère. Et tout ça devant moi, alors que tu sais pertinemment que ce sont mes amis.

Draco voulut prendre la parole, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Hydra. Toute la fureur qu'elle éprouvait envers son frère semblait faire surface en une fois.

-Hier tu me reprochais de préférer mes amis à mon propre frère. Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Tu as _raison !_ Je préfère largement Harry et Ron à toi ! Je dirais même que ce sont eux, mes véritables frères ! Pas un sale petit cafard qui passe son temps à préparer des mauvais coups et à se comporter comme si le château lui appartenait !

Les yeux de son frère s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Hydra savait qu'elle le blessait, mais sur le coup, elle n'en éprouva pas la moindre culpabilité. Elle n'éprouvait que de la fureur pour Draco. Elle ne voulait même plus le voir.

Hydra tourna les talons et gravit les premières marches, avant de se faire attraper le bras par son frère.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'exclama-t-il, le visage rouge de fureur, lui aussi. Je t'interdis de te comporter comme si tu étais une Gryffondor ! Tu es une Malfoy et je t'interdis de…

-Tu m'interdis ? Tu _m'interdis ?_ le coupa Hydra d'une voix suraiguë.

Elle dégagea son bras et le regard qu'elle lança à son frère se fit recroqueviller ce dernier sur lui-même. Hydra regretta presque de ne pas se voir dans un miroir : elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais pour que Draco ait l'air effrayé, ça devait être quelque chose !

La blondinette attrapa à son tour le bras de son jumeau et la serra avec une force dont elle ne se savait pas capable.

-Tu ne m'interdiras jamais rien de ma vie, tu m'entends Draco Malfoy ? siffla-t-elle. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, c'est toi ! Je me comporte peut-être comme une Gryffondor, selon toi, mais c'est parce que j'ai bien failli en être une ! Et va le dire à Papa si ça te chante, je n'en ai rien à faire !

Elle lâcha brusquement le bras de son frère qui recula précipitamment, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Et on sait tous les deux que je n'ai jamais été considérée comme une Malfoy ! Pourquoi cela devrait changer, maintenant qu'on est à Poudlard ?

Et la blondinette tourna définitivement les talons pour rejoindre Harry et Ron, sans un regard en arrière, même si elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de dire était irréversible. Désormais, Draco et elle n'étaient frère et sœur que par le nom. Mais cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Arrivée au-dessus des escaliers, Hydra ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard en direction de son frère, qui semblait abasourdi. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

Non, cela ne l'atteignait pas du tout.

* * *

Depuis que Harry avait commencé les entraînements de Quidditch, il était euphorique, n'avait plus que ce sport à la bouche et il s'entraînait avec assiduité avec l'équipe des Gryffondor. Hydra était ravie pour lui, bien sûr, de même que Ron. Le seul petit bémol était que, désormais, Harry passait un peu moins de temps avec eux car, le premier match contre les Serpentard s'approchant à grands pas, le capitaine tenait absolument à ce que Harry s'entraîne le plus possible. Ron adorait aller les regarder, ce qui flattait les joueurs, mais Hydra état accueillie avec moins d'enthousiaste.

Même s'il était désormais de notoriété publique que Hydra était l'amie de Harry et Ron, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était une Serpentard passionnée de Quidditch et, aux yeux de Dubois, il n'en fallait pas moins pour se transformer en espionne. Elle serait la bienvenue dès que le match contre sa maison serait passé, lui avait-il assuré, mais en attendant…

Hydra était donc légèrement désœuvrée. Ron lui avait bien proposé de rester avec elle, mais elle avait refusé : elle savait à quel point il adorait regardait les joueurs évoluer dans les airs, et devoir rester éloigné du terrain lorsque les entraînements avaient lieu lui coûtait.

La jeune fille était donc en train d'errer dans le château en espérant tomber sur Daphné ou Blaise, mais ces derniers demeuraient introuvables.

-Malfoy ! s'écria une voix grinçante derrière elle.

Hydra sursauta brusquement. Le Professeur Snape s'avançait d'un pas vif vers elle, ses capes virevoltant derrière lui. La jeune fille le regarda s'approcher d'elle, de plus en plus stressée à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ainsi, seule dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il d'un voix sèche.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, répondit la blondinette tout naturellement.

Elle s'y rendait tellement souvent que cela n'avait rien d'anormal qu'elle décide d'y aller une fois encore.

L'enseignant la contempla de toute sa hauteur et Hydra dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas détourner le regard. Snape était moins exécrable avec les élèves de sa maison que ceux des autres, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, mais ça n'en faisait pas pour autant un personnage agréable. Jusqu'à ce jour, Hydra ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule en sa présence, et elle s'en serait bien passée – elle le trouvait très intimidant, et même si Ron et Harry le détestaient cordialement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par l'homme.

-Comment allez-vous, Miss Malfoy ? demanda-t-il alors brusquement.

Hydra cligna des yeux en contemplant stupidement l'enseignant. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Que lui prenait-il ?

-Heu… Bien, et vous ? répondit-elle maladroitement.

Le professeur prit un air ouvertement exaspéré, et Hydra ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en se tassant un peu plus sur elle-même.

-J'ai remarqué, Miss Malfoy, que vous restez peu avec les camarades de votre maison et que ceux-ci vous ignorent plus ou moins. Alors, je réitère ma question : comment vous sentez-vous ?

Hydra en fut bouche bée. Alors ça… si il y avait quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien ça ! Snape – _Snape !_ – se faisait du souci pour elle ? Premièrement, comment avait-il seulement remarqué l'indifférence générale des Serpentard ? Il faisait donc attention au – bon Dieu – au _bien-être_ de ses élèves ? Dans quel monde vivait-on ?

Sous le regard scrutateur de son enseignant, la fillette dut sortir de son état d'hébétement et se força à répondre :

-Heu… tout va bien, balbutia-t-elle. _Vraiment_, insista-elle en voyant l'enseignant rouvrir la bouche. Je m'entends bien avec Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini.

-Mais vous ne les qualifiez pas comme vos amis ? insista l'enseignant, son regard noir posé sur la petite blonde.

Hydra hésita.

-Heu… je ne sais pas… On n'est pas si proches que…

-Vous savez que même si vous pensez ne pas avoir besoin d'amis, il est très dur de supporter la solitude, la coupa Snape. Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous…

-Mais je ne suis pas seule ! se récria Hydra. Je suis amie avec… heu…

La jeune fille hésitait à prononcer le nom de Harry, car il était désormais évident pour tout le monde que Snape vouait bien une haine inexplicable envers le jeune Potter. Mais, voyant l'enseignant froncer les sourcils pour l'enjoindre à continuer, elle abdiqua.

-… avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, dit-elle d'une petite voix, appréhendant la réaction de l'homme.

Celui, à son grand étonnement, n'eut aucune manifestation de surprise ou de mécontentement. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de se redresser.

-Tant mieux, dit-il. J'avais crain de vous voir rejetée pour vos camarades, mais je suis heureux de constater que ce n'est pas le cas.

Hydra hocha rapidement la tête et se prépara à battre en retraite quand le professeur la rappela.

-Si je peux me permettre, Miss Malfoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi vos compagnons de Serpentard vous ont mise sur la touche ?

Hydra rougit à nouveau et songea un instant à mentir, mais le professeur lui envoya un regard menaçant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées – ce dont il était certainement capable.

-Je crois… ils trouvent que je ne me comporte pas assez comme une Malfoy, je pense. Enfin, comme une Sang-Pur. C'est un peu à cause de Draco qui l'a insinué, mais ils ignorent aussi Blaise et Daphné alors je ne sais pas si…

La jeune fille s'embrouillait dans ses explications, mais elle s'arrêta net quand l'enseignant poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Pas à son égard, cependant.

-Je vais en toucher un mot au Préfet, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de reporter son attention sur la petite blonde qui lui faisait craintivement face. Très bien, Miss Malfoy, merci. Vous pouvez y aller.

Hydra ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Un soulagement perceptible s'inscrivant sur son visage, la fillette tourna les talons et partit le plus vite possible en direction de la bibliothèque sous le regard attentif de Snape.

Snape. Étrange, vraiment. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi mauvais qu'il voulait le faire croire ? En tous cas, cet échange prouvait qu'il se souciait donc du bien-être de ses élèves, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Ou au moins, qu'il leur prêtait suffisamment attention pour remarquer qu'elle était rejetée.

Cependant, Hydra se rendit compte que, si même son Professeur de potions avait remarqué que ses camarades de Maison l'ignoraient, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment paraître isolée. Pathétique, même. Son professeur devait vraiment la trouver pitoyable pour décider de venir lui parler. Fronçant les sourcils à l'idée qu'elle renvoyait cette image à son jeune professeur, Hydra se dirigea à grands pas vers le deuxième étage, une légère boule dans la gorge. Elle avait donc l'air si pitoyable ? Snape était-il le seul à le penser, ou bien toute l'école avait donc pitié d'elle ?

Mme Pince lui adressa un léger sourire quand elle pénétra dans l'immense bibliothèque. Elle y venait si fréquemment que la gardienne des lieux avait fini par la connaître.

Hydra défila à travers les rayons, ses pensées toujours dirigées vers l'échange qu'elle venait de vivre quand, au détour d'une armoire, elle reconnut des cheveux bruns ébouriffé, encore plus décoiffés que les siens.

La Malfoy sourit légèrement tout en se saisissant d'un ouvrage traitant sur les licornes. La seule personne qui passait peut-être plus de temps qu'elle ici, c'était Hermione Granger. Chaque fois qu'elle venait, Hydra la trouvait toujours fourrée dans un livre.

Au début, Hydra l'avait froidement ignorée – son comportement lors de la nuit du duel l'avait exaspérée – mais, au fur et à mesure des jours, elle avait surtout remarqué que la petite brune était surtout très seule. Elle n'avait pas d'amis chez les Gryffondor et les élèves des autres Maisons la trouvaient exaspérante, avec sa tendance à toujours avoir raison.

Au début, la Serpentard était plutôt de leur avis, mais plus les jours passaient, plus un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité prenait place au creux de son estomac quand elle voyait Granger avancer toute seule dans le couloir, ses nombreux livres à la main, tandis que les autres élèves se moquaient d'elle discrètement.

Hydra avait donc un jour décidé de s'asseoir près de la fillette. Elles n'échangeaient pas un mot durant leurs lectures respectives, mais Hydra trouvait la présence de l'autre fille réconfortante, et elle espérait que Hermione le ressentait de la même manière.

En tout cas, même si elles ne s'adressaient pas la parole, les jeunes filles échangeaient désormais des sourires lorsqu'elles se croisaient et Hydra avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté de la brune en potions. Hermione n'avait pas protesté, elles étaient de toute manière d'excellentes partenaires.

Elle n'étaient sans doute pas amies, mais Hydra avait comme l'impression qu'elles n'étaient qu'à un pas de le devenir, si seulement l'une d'entre elles avaient finalement le courage d'aborder un sujet autre que la potion qu'elles devaient préparer.

* * *

-J'ai hâte d'être au banquet ! trépigna Blaise le trente-et-un octobre.

Daphné approuva d'un simple signe de tête tandis qu'Hydra acquiesçait vigoureusement. On était le jour d'Halloween. Pour l'occasion, le château avait été décoré avec des toiles d'araignées, des citrouilles et des chauves-souris voletaient un peu partout. Mais ce que les élèves attendaient avec le plus d'impatience, c'était le grand banquet qui les attendaient au soir. Selon les dires émerveillés des élèves plus âgés, cela allait être un véritable festin.

-Tu viens de manger deux assiettes entières, fit remarquer Hydra avec un sourire moqueur.

-J'ai tout l'après-midi pour digérer, répliqua le métisse en se tapotant le ventre. Il y aura toute la place nécessaire pour ce soir…

Daphné et Hydra émirent un rire amusé quand soudain, cette dernière aperçut Ron et Harry qui avaient l'air légèrement soucieux. Inquiète, elle salua rapidement ses compagnons avant de se diriger vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous faites une de ces têtes ! interrogea-t-elle directement en leur faisant face.

Ron avait un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage, et un peu coupable, aussi.

-On était en sortilèges, ce matin, expliqua Harry en voyant que son ami ne semblait pas prêt à ouvrir la bouche, et Ron n'arrivait pas à jeter le sort _Wingardium_…

En quelques mots, Harry expliqua le comportement de Hermione, ainsi que les paroles blessantes que Ron avait prononcées.

Hydra se sentit mal pour la jeune fille. Évidemment, même si c'était vrai, Hermione devait se sentir terriblement blessée d'entendre dire qu'elle était une plaie !

Hermione ne se montra pas aux cours de tout l'après-midi, et Hydra remarqua bien que son ami rouquin se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Cependant, lorsque le soir arriva et qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Ron sembla oublier totalement la brunette pour se concentrer sur la nourriture.

Pour l'occasion, Hydra décida de s'installer avec les Gryffondor. Les mets proposés étaient absolument divins, et la blondinette crut bien que son estomac allait exploser. Cependant, sa satisfaction ne put être totale car, régulièrement, son inconscient lui faisait remarquer qu'une certaine brunette était absente. Si bien que plus le repas avançait, plus il prenait un goût amer.

Hydra décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Elle entendit alors le nom de la Gryffondor être prononcé par deux filles, assises un peu plus loin. Hydra se pencha vers elles.

-Excuse-moi, demanda-t-elle à la blondinette qui se retourna aussitôt vers elle avec un air interrogateur. Tu sais où est Hermione ?

-Oh, oui, répondit à sa place la jolie Indienne assise à ses côtés. Elle est dans les toilettes des filles. Je crois qu'elle y a pleuré tout l'après-midi, murmura-t-elle d'un air compatissant.

La Serpentard se sentit un peu plus mal. Elle les remercia rapidement avant de se lever, s'attirant les interrogations de ses amis.

-Où tu vas ? s'étonna Harry en voyant leur amie quitter la table.

-Je vais chercher Hermione, répondit évasivement Hydra avant de quitter la Grande Salle et de se diriger vers les toilettes.

Il y avait une atmosphère étrange dans les couloirs, lorsqu'ils étaient totalement vides d'élèves. Au moins, elle ne s'y promenait pas en pleine nuit, cette fois, songea la fillette en accélérant tout de même le pas. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ne se sentait pas tranquille.

Une fois arrivée, Hydra ouvrit lentement la porte des toilettes. En effet, elle pouvait entendre des sanglots étouffés provenir de l'une des cabines. Hydra s'en approcha doucement.

-Hermione ? appela-t-elle avec hésitation.

Les sanglots cessèrent net et la porte s'ouvrit avec brusquerie, dévoilant le visage défait de la petite brune.

-Hydra ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes de manière plus ou moins discrète, tout en sortant de sa cabine.

-Je venais voir comment tu allais, répondit la blondinette, légèrement mal à l'aise, en s'approchant d'elle et en cherchant automatiquement des mouchoirs dans ses poches avant de les lui tendre. Tiens.

Hermione murmura un remerciement avant de s'essuyer le visage au-dessus du lavabo. Hydra ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour elle. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer Harry et Ron dans le train, elle serait peut-être aussi en train de pleurer dans les toilettes parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Et peut-être que Snape n'aurait pas eu totalement tort…

-Tu sais, reprit la petite blonde après quelques instants de silence, Ron ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit. Il s'en veut terriblement…

-Tu parles, répliqua Hermione, le visage enfoui dans le mouchoir, et Hydra devina qu'elle pleurait encore. Il a raison, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'amis. Tout le monde me trouve insupportable…

-Pas moi, rétorqua Hydra, déterminée à consoler sa camarade. Je ne m'assoirais pas avec toi en cours si je te trouvais si insupportable que ça.

Hermione émit un petit rire mouillé de larmes, avant de redresser le visage et de contempler la Serpentard dans le miroir. Après tout, elle aussi s'était fait la réflexion qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu.

-Peut-être, mais tu es la seule un peu gentille avec moi.

-Et alors ? répliqua doucement Hydra. C'est suffisant, non ? Si j'ai envie de devenir amie avec toi, c'est bien, non ?

Hermione sembla bloquer un instant, puis un sourire timide s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux qu'on soit… amies ?

Pour toute réponse, Hydra lui répondit elle aussi par un sourire timide.

Les deux fillettes se contemplèrent avec des yeux brillants, et Hydra sentit que c'était le bon moment pour céder au côté stupidement mièvre de l'instant et se faire un câlin, quand soudain, un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur des toilettes.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard interdit et allaient se précipiter en-dehors de la pièce pour voir ce qui était à l'origine de tout ce raffut, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et , sous leurs regards abasourdis, un troll pénétra dans la pièce.

Les premières années se figèrent en ouvrant grand la bouche, terrorisées. Le troll était particulièrement repoussant. Immense, la peau verte et couverte de cloques, il n'était pas agréable à regarder. Mais la question que Hydra se posait – et Hermione aussi, à n'en pas douter -, c'était : qu'est-ce que cette créature faisait à l'intérieur du château ?! Comment avait-elle seulement pu entrer ? Poudlard était réputé pour être l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne !

Par chance, les trolls n'étaient pas réputés pour leur vivacité, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il mit plusieurs longues secondes à remarquer la présence des deux fillettes, ce qui laissa à celles-ci le temps de se reprendre.

-Cours ! s'écrièrent-elle en même temps.

Elles se précipitèrent ensemble entre les jambes du troll, prête à se ruer sur la porte qui s'était mystérieusement refermée, mais ce dernier baissa brusquement l'un de ses longs bras vers elles. Hydra dut plonger sous un lavabo pour l'éviter de justesse. Elle poussa un cri en entendant le lavabo d'à côté exploser. Hermione, qui avait elle aussi failli se faire rafler, poussa un grand cri en s'éloignant des débris.

-Hermione ! s'écria Hydra en se penchant pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais à la place, elle ne reçut que de l'eau en plein visage.

Elle entendit un autre hurlement. La blondinette s'essuya rapidement le visage et sortir hors de sa cachette pour contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Hermione était tombée entre deux robinets et faisait face au troll, un air terrifié sur le visage.

-Hermione ! répéta Hydra en se redressant sur ses deux jambes.

Mais la brunette semblait absolument tétanisée et incapable de réagir. Le troll leva sa massue, prêt à l'abattre sur la fillette.

Hydra, plus par réflexe que par réel sens du sacrifice, tenta alors d'attirer l'attention du monstre sur elle.

-Hé ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Par ici, espèce de crétin vert !

Par miracle, le troll, plutôt que d'écraser Hermione avec sa massue, se retourna pour apercevoir quelle créature criait ainsi.

Malheureusement, le bras tenant la massue précéda son mouvement pour se retourner. De manière bien moins héroïque que cela pouvait sonner, Hydra se la prit de plein fouet.

La jeune fille poussa un son qui ressembla à « Tcheuh ! » et fut propulsée lourdement contre une des cabines en bois avant de s'écraser au sol, le souffle coupé et totalement étourdie. La douleur irradia dans son dos.

Le troll ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'avait éjectée : quand il se retourna totalement, il n'y avait personne. Il reporta donc son attention sur la pauvre Hermione, qui avait poussé un cri et tenté de se relever un voyant le coup que Hydra s'était pris.

-Hydra !

Mais le troll l'empêchait de passer pour aller l'aider et il souleva sa massue dans la claire intention d'écraser Hermione.

C'est alors que, de manière inattendue, Harry et Ron le visage rouge et l'air paniqués, firent irruption dans la pièce.

Hydra, occupée à reprendre son souffle du mieux qu'elle pouvait, leur lança un regard effaré qu'ils ne virent pas. Que faisaient-ils ici ?

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en apercevant la petite brunette coincée entre les lavabos.

-Oh non ! Hydra ! s'écria Harry en repérant la Serpentard étendue sur le sol, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage.

Harry se précipita vers elle tandis que Ron sortait précipitamment sa baguette de sa poche et la pointait vers la créature, sans savoir quoi faire.

Le petit brun s'accroupit aux côtés de son amie, l'inquiétude déformant ses traits.

-Hydra ! Tu es blessée ?

La blondinette lui fit signe qu'elle allait bien.

-'ha… va… souffle… coupé ! ahana-t-elle en luttant pour reprendre sa respiration.

Rassuré, Harry l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Hydra, encore étourdie par le choc, eut un instant la tête qui tourna et faillit retomber sur les fesses, mais la poigne de Harry l'aida à conserver son équilibre.

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait eu la même idée que Hydra et criait à l'intention de l'ogre dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention sur lui.

-Eh oh ! Par ici, petite tête !

Le rouquin avait même trouvé un tuyau au sol et il le lança de toutes ses forces sur le troll, qui ne parut même pas sentir le choc. Cependant, il entendit le cri, et il détourna son attention de Hermione. Hydra et Harry en profitèrent pour se glisser jusqu'à la petite brunette.

-Vite ! Cours ! s'écria Harry.

Hydra la saisit par le bras, mais Hermione semblait à deux doigts de perdre connaissance et était absolument incapable de bouger. Hydra lâcha un juron qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas osé répéter devant ses parents.

Le troll se précipita sur Ron avec un rugissement furieux. Le son de leurs cris commençait à le rendre fou furieux. Ron recula précipitamment, le visage rouge de panique, mais n'avait aucune issue pour s'échapper.

Hydra vit alors, effarée, Harry courir et se jeter sur le dos du troll, sa baguette en main.

-Qu'est-ce… HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? hurla la blondinette d'une voix suraiguë.

Elle se redressa et, abandonnant Hermione qui de toute manière ne pouvait pas bouger, elle sortit sa baguette de sa veste avec de grands gestes saccadés, prête à venir en aide à son ami. C'est alors que le troll poussa un grand cri de douleur.

Hydra se figea. La baguette de Harry venait de s'enfoncer dans la narine de la créature. Elle grimaça à la fois de dégoût et de douleur.

Le troll se mit à ruer dans tous les sens pour tenter de faire tomber la baguette. Harry, toujours accroché à son dos, était mis à rude épreuve, et il n'allait pas tarder à violemment se faire éjecter, ou bien à prendre la massue que le troll agitait de plein fouet.

Hydra réfléchissait à toute allure : elle avait vu beaucoup de sorts dans ses livres, mais elle n'en avait appris aucun et n'osait pas lancer un sortilège qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas : elle risquait de causer encore plus de dégâts !

C'est alors que Ron brandit sa propre baguette et, à tout hasard, prononça le sortilège que les Gryffondors avaient appris cet après-midi :

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis des quatre élèves, la massue du troll s'éleva lentement dans les airs, se retourna lentement, avant de retomber de tout son poids sur le crâne du troll. La créature vacilla avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol sur son ventre.

Harry, entraîné dans sa chute, se redressa, les jambes flageolantes. Hydra et Ron contemplaient la créature, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court.

-Il… Il est mort ? demanda alors la petite voix d'Hermione.

La petite brunette se redressa lentement et s'approcha du troll de manière prudente.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. Il doit simplement être assommé.

-Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas su réagir, à cause de moi, Hydra a peut-être été blessée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tenta de la rassurer la blondinette. J'aurais sans doute un bon bleu dans le dos demain, mais rien de grave.

Les quatre enfants entendirent soudain des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloirs. Ils eurent à peine la temps d'échanger un regard lourd d'inquiétude que le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par les professeurs Snape et Quirrell.

-Qu'est-ce que…, balbutia le professeur McGonagall, qu'est-ce que…

Elle semblait tellement en colère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler correctement. Hydra se sentit dangereusement pâlir.

Snape s'approcha du troll pour vérifier qu'il était bien hors d'état de nuire et leur lança un regard féroce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? demanda enfin le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs, comme tout le monde ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

Les quatre élèves baissèrent les yeux sur le bout de leurs chaussures. Hydra se retint de demander ce que ce troll faisait dans le château, au juste. Elle n'était pas encore suicidaire.

-Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux, s'il vous plaît, Professeur, s'éleva alors la voix de Hermione. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

-Miss Granger !

La petite brunette s'avança d'un pas, la tête basse.

-J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce… parce que j'ai beaucoup lu à leur sujet et je pensais pouvoir m'en débarrasser moi-même.

Hydra, Harry et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux et échangèrent un regard à la dérobée. Hermione venait de mentir à un professeur !

Hydra osa relever légèrement les yeux. Le professeur McGonagall fixait Hermione de son regard perçant, Quirrell était dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce, et Snape… Snape la dévisageait d'un air suspicieux. Elle rebaissa vivement les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione expliquait que si tous les trois n'étaient pas venus la sauver, elle serait sans doute morte.

-Très bien, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, Miss Granger. Quant à vous trois…

Elle se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hydra qui, aussitôt, se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes.

-Vous avez énormément de chance d'être encore en vie, déclara-t-elle gravement. Cependant, il n'est pas donné à n'importe quel élève de première année de battre un troll. Vous faites gagnez chacun cinq points à vos maisons respectives.

Les trois élèves échangèrent un regard surpris et ravi.

-Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela, continua l'enseignante de Métamorphose. Retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

Il n'en fallu pas plus : les quatre élèves sortirent des toilettes sans demander leur reste.

Une fois seuls dans le couloirs, ils échangèrent un regard un peu gêné. Chacun murmura un petit « Merci » avant de marcher tous ensemble sans un mot.

À partir de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron, Harry et Hydra. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple. **(1)**

Mais cela aurait été trop beau qu'ils retournent simplement dans leurs dortoirs.

-Miss Malfoy ! s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Les quatre élèves se retournèrent d'un bloc et se figèrent d'horreur en apercevant le professeur Snape se diriger vers eux à grands pas.

-Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Vous trois, ordonna-t-il sèchement aux Gryffondor, retournez dans votre propre salle commune. Et que je n'apprenne pas que vous avez traîné en route.

Harry, Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard désolé à Hydra qui réprimait à grande peine une grimace avant de s'enfuir sans demander leur reste.

Une fois seuls, la petite blonde lança un regard craintif à son directeur de maison.

-Allons-y, déclara simplement celui-ci.

Il se mit en route, Hydra sur ses talons. La fillette se sentait particulièrement gênée et pria pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement aux cachots. Mais elle se doutait que le professeur de Potions n'avait pas décidé de la raccompagner juste pour le plaisir.

-Eh bien, au moins j'ai l'assurance que vous n'êtes pas aussi seule que je le craignais, déclara sèchement l'adulte après quelques minutes de silence.

Hydra se mordilla la lèvre sans répondre. Mieux valait garder le silence, si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'enseignant.

-Cependant, Miss Malfoy, vous pouvez vous estimer particulièrement chanceuse de ne pas avoir eu de sanction, continua Snape. Je vous préviens, si jamais vous vous retrouvez à nouveau dans ce genre de situations, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre punition.

_Glups_. Hydra acquiesça sans desserrer les dents. Elle osa lever les yeux vers l'homme, qui la regardait d'un regard noir. Il semblait furieux.

Une punition infligée par Snape… Tout pour éviter ça ! Hydra ne soutint pas le regard de l'homme très longtemps. Il ne manquait plus qu'il pense qu'elle fasse preuve d'impertinence !

-Alors, malgré le mensonge grossier de Miss Granger…

Cette fois-ci, Hydra redressa brusquement le visage vers l'enseignant et s'arrêta de marcher.

-Hermione n'a pas menti ! s'insurgea-t-elle, en tentant de masquer son inquiétude.

-Silence, la coupa Snape, qui avait également stoppé sa marche pour rester à la hauteur de son élève. Évidemment qu'elle a menti, et n'aggravez pas votre cas en essayant de la couvrir, vous ne feriez que vous attirer encore plus d'ennuis.

Hydra, qui avait de nouveau ouvert la bouche, la referma brusquement. À la fois confuse, inquiète et furieuse que Snape ne soit pas dupe, elle baissa les yeux en serrant les poings.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix craintive.

Elle entendit le professeur Snape pousser un profond soupir.

-Il se trouve que j'ai remarqué que vous avez quitté la Grande Salle bien avant que le professeur Quirrell annonce l'arrivée du troll. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que miss Granger n'était pas là non plus. Aucune de vous deux n'était au courant qu'un troll se trouvait dans le château, je me trompe ?

Hydra sentit son visage prendre une belle couleur pivoine et ne répondit pas, se contentant d'affronter silencieusement le regard de son professeur.

Ce dernier sembla se contenter de sa réaction comme preuve qu'il avait bien compris la situation. Satisfait, il se remit en route et Hydra, bien obligée, le suivit.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, Hydra songeant qu'elle devait prévenir Harry, Ron et Hermione d'être _extrêmement_ prudents avec Snape à l'avenir.

-Inutile de préciser que vous ne parlez de cette histoire à quiconque, Miss Malfoy, déclara l'homme en lançant un regard à son élève.

-Oui bien sûr- je veux dire non, je ne dirai rien ! balbutia Hydra en se balançant d'un pieds à l'autre.

Snape approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Parfait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le tableau.

-Florilèges ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

-Bonne nuit, Miss Malfoy.

Hydra lui retourna la salutation dans un murmure avant de rentrer rapidement dans le tableau, soulagée.

Dans la salle commune, le banquet d'Halloween s'était prolongé. Tous les élèves discutaient joyeusement entre eux tout en mangeant, aussi personne ne remarqua l'arrivée tardive de Hydra, au grand soulagement de cette dernière. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, mais Draco, qui avait remarqué l'absence de sa sœur, lui lança un regard à la fois suspicieux et soulagé, que cette dernière ne remarqua pas.

Hydra alla s'installer tranquillement aux côtés de Blaise et Daphné, où elle se jeta sur la nourriture. Elle mourrait de faim.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review i c'est le cas!

(1): reprise telle quelle du livre Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers, j'ai toujours adoré cette phrase qui scelle l'amitié de nos trois protagonistes. Enfin, quatre, dans notre cas!


End file.
